A Chanced Night
by icywarm
Summary: A drunken one night stands goes wrong for both Shizuo and Izaya when something more than they bargained for happens. Rp with Seliphra. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya grinned as he downed the last shot and then grinned... Ahh, he felt so good~! Sure drinking in Ikebukuro was hardly the safest thing for him but he did like to take risks and this one was one of his biggest yet. He put his payment down too, assured the bartender a little drunkenly that he wasn't driving before stumbling out of the bar and into the cool autumn air. Now... he just had to make it home in one piece...

At a different bar, not far from where Izaya was, Shizuo had just finished with his third drink with Tom. His head was buzzy and his vision was blurry, but he was grinning with Tom. Soon enough, he paid and stumbled out, leaving Tom to stay and drink a bit more. He couldn't stay there all night. While stumbling home, he bumped into someone, and mumbled an apology. Of course, it was Izaya he bumped into, not that he really cared.

Izaya barely recognized Shizuo but when he did he grinned. It seemed the blonde was as intoxicated as he was so this should be fun... maybe he could take advantage of him? "Mn~, sorry huh?" He grinned and planted a kiss right on Shizuo's lips.

Shizuo just blinked before stumbling back a few steps. "I..." He was stunned by that. But it had been nice... Izaya moved forward now when Shizuo stumbled back. He was drunk and horny and Shizuo was right there so why the hell not?

"W-what are you doing?" He stumbled a bit more, but this time towards Izaya.

"Kissing you~" He grinned, was Shizuo really that dense?

No, he wasn't. But, he was surprised and drunk. "I know that... But we're out here..."

Izaya looked around and laughed, "Okay, let's go to your place then~" He smirked.

Shizuo gave Izaya a goofy, though nervous, grin, before leading the way. He wasn't arguing. Too drunk probably... Izaya was or he would be running in the other direction. Instead he followed Shizuo and once they were in the others apartment he moved in to Shizuo's body and pressed his lips against the others again.

"Mmm..." Shizuo's eyes slipped shut before he kissed back. Yeah. They were both too drunk; else they wouldn't be doing this. They wouldn't even get close... Izaya grinned, nipping Shizuo's bottom lip for entry, he wanted the blonde... he didn't care if they didn't even make it to the bed. Shizuo let out a light sigh before opening his mouth for Izaya, his eyes still closed. His arms wrapped around Izaya too.

If anyone had told him this morning that he would be making out with Shizuo Heiwajima tonight he would have told them they were crazy and laughed them out of his office. Yet here he was... sticking his tongue in Shizuo's mouth and trying to find a spot to pin him.

After a moment or two, Shizuo slipped his own tongue into Izaya's mouth. It just felt amazing. Another few moments later, Shizuo pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly.

Izaya grinned, "Where's your bed~?" He asked suggestively now. Shizuo's cheeks heated, but he led the way. Shizuo was cute when he blushed... well, he was when Izaya was drunk... when Izaya was drunk everything about Shizuo was cute actually and he was more than eager to taste and feel more of the blonde too.

"I-it's right here." He stuttered lightly when he opened the door to his bedroom.

Izaya grinned and pushed Shizuo gently towards it. It seemed alcohol weakened the blonde considerably, and enough for Izaya to dominate him. That or Shizuo didn't mind letting someone else take control.

It was actually a bit of both.

With Izaya gently pushing him to the bed, he ended up just stumbling backwards onto it, his face still red, but not objecting. Izaya climbed up on top of him and kissed him again, his fingers working at the buttons on Shizuo's shirt. The blond moaned and his eyes closed again. This was new for him, but he didn't mind. At least, drunk he didn't. Sober, no way in hell.

Izaya kissed down Shizuo's chest when the other's vest and shirt were open, his teeth grazing one of the others nipples lightly. This was less new for Izaya but it had been a while since his last encounter with anyone... too long now that he thought about it.

"Ah!" Shizuo shivered lightly. He didn't know what to do during this. But again, he wasn't stopping it.

Izaya just worked away, stripping Shizuo of his clothing and removing most of his own. Between stripping though he kissed Shizuo all over, toyed with his sensitive skin too.

And as Izaya did, Shizuo writhed and moaned. By the time that Izaya had stripped him, he was hard, and his face was bright red. Izaya was hard too off Shizuo's moans... he sounded incredible really and he licked his own fingers before sliding one inside Shizuo's body.

"Ah!" At that, Shizuo writhed about some more. "Mm..."

Izaya grinned and thrust his finger a couple of times before slipping a second finger inside him.

"Nngg." Shizuo bit his bottom lip as he gazed at Izaya with lust filled eyes.

Izaya stretched him with two fingers before the third went in... He had no condoms but he was clean and he knew Shizuo was probably a virgin so he wasn't too worried about it...

The blond was a virgin. It was obvious. "M-more than this..." He glanced away, face still read.

Izaya smirked and pulled his fingers out, "More huh~? You want me to put it in~?" He asked.

Shizuo's face heated more, if it was possible, and he squeezed his eyes shut before just nodding. Yeah. He did. Izaya moved between Shizuo's legs and wasted no time in pressing into Shizuo's body. He groaned and paused when he was all the way in, not wanting pain to sober Shizuo up too much.

"Ng..." Shizuo's eyes squeezed shut as he waited to adjust. When he did, he relaxed and moved his hips lightly, still a bit hesitant. Izaya took the signal and began to move, not too fast yet though. He groaned softly when he did... Shizuo was so tight and warm! It felt incredible to be inside him...

The blond moaned as his hips started to move with Izaya's thrusts. It felt good. Amazing. And his moans would show that. Izaya grinned and nipped hard at Shizuo's neck before sucking at the spot to leave a mark on him. The blond's arms wrapped around Izaya when he got close, not caring about the mark, at least right now.

Izaya moved faster now, his breath hitching slightly as he moved. One hand rested on Shizuo's hip as he moved, shifting his angle a little to try and get Shizuo's sweet spot. After a few thrusts, Shizuo let out a loud moan, and his hips bucked.

Izaya smirked... found it~. He aimed there now, hoping to drive Shizuo to release soon... it really had been too long, Izaya's stamina had decreased somewhat. It only took Izaya a few thrusts to that spot before Shizuo let out a loud moan before releasing, gasping as he did.

Shizuo's release triggered Izaya's and he groaned, coming inside Shizuo. Damn... he had meant to pull out but it seemed that wasn't happening... oh well. He pulled out now and moved beside Shizuo with a grin, feeling good. Shizuo's eyes were closed, but he had a huge grin on his face. Obviously, he was still a bit drunk.

Izaya was too or he would have dressed and gotten the hell out of there... instead he closed his eyes as he caught his breath, lying in bed beside his worth enemy. Really, neither of them cared at the moment

"Heh..." He turned to cuddle the raven, already drifting off.

Izaya wound up cuddling into the others body before he fell asleep too... oh the morning would be interesting indeed.

Come morning, Shizuo didn't open his eyes. His head pounded and he hurt. It also felt like there was someone next to him...

Izaya felt warm... he felt good too though his head was aching... damn he really overdid it then last night... he didn't hurt anywhere though so he assumed he'd made it home safely... until he opened his eyes and saw who was beside him... and that this was definitely not his bedroom.

Shizuo groaned and rolled away from whomever he was next to. He didn't want to see who it was at the moment. His head and his ass hurt. Why the hell would his ass hurt though?

Izaya swallowed hard... oh this was bad, this was very, VERY bad... he tried to slip out of bed now, maybe he could sneak out... where the hell were his clothes damn it?

However, it was now that Shizuo opened his eyes to see who it was he had apparently taken home. And when he saw it, he froze his eyes wide.

"Well... morning Shizu-chan~" Izaya said brightly, now very much afraid for his life.

"What the hell are you doing here, flea?" Ooh. Bad idea to growl that out. His head was pounding. He didn't remember what happened the night before at all. But seeing as they were both naked and his ass hurt, he could guess.

"Well... the last thing I remember is being in a bar so I assume we ran into each other and you brought me home... considering the circumstances I would say we had sex too..."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, but he didn't remember what happened, and he doubted that sober Izaya would really spend the night.

"...This never happened."

Izaya slipped out of the bed, "No... I live and leave and this never happened..." He agreed.

"Exactly. As long as you get dressed and head strait to Shinjuku, and don't let anyone see you leave my place, then you're safe for now too."

"Deal!" Izaya pulled his clothing on now... he wasn't going to be in Ikebukuro for at least a week. And that was fine by Shizuo.

Leaving Izaya to get dressed and get the hell out of there, he dumped his clothes in the hamper before making his way to the bathroom for a nice, long, relaxing bath.

Izaya let himself be completely pleased with himself once he was safely away and wound up returning home with a skip in his step that Namie ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks passed, and Shizuo hadn't seen Izaya at all. It made him happy... But he was feeling strange too.

He noticed that he got angrier a lot easier, like he was moody, and generally, after work, he was ready to collapse and sleep for a week. The smallest thing could change how he felt, and he felt sick without being sick. Seeing as he was home right now, he placed his hand on his forehead. "Maybe I should see Shinra..."

Shinra might be a good plan indeed. The doctor was currently being ignored by Celty -occasionally jabbed in the solar plexus- as he tried and failed to flirt with her... again.

Finally, Shizuo sighed. Something could be wrong with him. So, he grabbed his keys and started on his way to the doctor's. And when he got there, he knocked on the door.

Shinra blinked but answered the door all the same, "Shizuo-kun~! What a nice surprise~" Shinra let him in right away at least.

Shizuo made his way to the couch before plopping down. "I can over for a reason, Shinra. You gonna ask why?"

"Ah... feeling under the weather?" He asked, closing the door and immediately sticking a thermometer in Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo sighed when Shinra immediately got the thermometer before just nodding. "Yeah. I am."

"Hmm... you don't have a fever..." Shinra said when he finished taking Shizuo's temperature. "What are your symptoms?"

Now, the blond let out an irritated sigh before listing off what he had felt and what was going on. He wanted to know what the hell was going on with him.

Shinra frowned, "Well... could be the flu, how long have you felt like this?" Anything more than a day and he would have to run some tests.

"Let's see... A few days." Yeah. He had felt like this for a few days. It was annoying, but he wasn't hurting him, so whatever. Shinra sighed and frowned... well that sounded suspiciously like... but no, there was no way. May as well eliminate that first then. He gave Shizuo a specimen cup, "Urine sample, I need to run a couple of tests..." He said.

"Fine, fine." He took the cup before heading to the bathroom. If something was wrong, he wanted to know and have it fixed.

After filling the cup, he returned to Shinra. "Here. Need me to stay, or can I head home?"

"You may as well stay, I can at least tell you what it isn't if the first few tests come back negative," Shinra shrugged, "And if they're positive... well, then we know right?" He said as he got to work. One was a pregnancy test but Shinra wasn't about to tell Shizuo that.

"Yeah yeah. Okay." He sighed again before laying down on the couch.

Two minutes later though and Shinra thought he might faint. "Um... Sh-Shizuo?" He was uncertain about how to tell the other this.

Seeing as he had closed his eyes while laying on the couch, he opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Well... first I have a couple of questions and... they might be awkward for you..." He sat down. "Have you... been having sex with anyone?"

Shizuo sat up. "What?" He was about to say no, but then he remembered waking up next to Izaya... "...Once." He knew Shizuo wouldn't even dream of asking unless it was important.

"Recently, I'm assuming?" He asked, feeling awkward asking about a friend's sex life like this.

The blond's face heated a bit. "About two or so weeks ago... Why the hell do you even need to know this?"

Ah... "W-well... um... it would seem that... somehow... you've become uhh... oh how to put this lightly... oh no way... you're pregnant."

Pregnant...? "Shinra. I'm a guy." There was no way. There was just no way...

"I know... but... all your symptoms fit and... the timing... and the test... I didn't expect it to be positive but it was, you... you are pregnant Shizuo... but... who's the father?"

Shizuo scowled, but then there was the question. The father... It was Izaya... Shit. "..." He couldn't just say that.

"Shizuo what happened, you aren't seeing anyone so..." Shinra was just worried about his friend and this was a big deal, "Look... whoever he is... you'll have to contact him and tell him. Or... not, but you do have some options if you don't want to keep it okay?"

"What happened?" That could be enough. "What happened is that we were both drunk. I don't want to tell him, and what options?"

"Well... there is abortion... it's a little trickier with you being male but I think I can manage it... there's also putting it up for adoption when it's born though you would still be pregnant until you're near full term..."

"I don't know..." He didn't want to kill the kid, but he didn't want Izaya to find out. And he couldn't care for it. So really, he'd have to think about it.

"Shizuo... the father deserves to know if you chose to carry it to full term, he might even help... but I'll leave that up for you to decide.." Shinra worried about Izaya finding out too but for different reasons entirely... he worried Izaya might try to force Shizuo to miscarry because it 'would be a monster too'.

The blond let out an irritated sigh. "No." He knew Izaya wouldn't. If Izaya even wanted a kid, it wouldn't be with him. He'd be someone he chose to best and most perfect kid.

Not that Shizuo could know who Izaya would see as the best one to make a child with. He was right though, Izaya had never considered fatherhood as an option for himself someday.

"Alright..." Shinra agreed, "There is one other matter to consider though too and that's... well... Izaya."

Shizuo swallowed at that. Izaya because that was the father. Not that Shinra could know that. But, he was a probably. "I don't want him to find out."

Shinra nodded, "Me neither, Izaya's... unpredictable at best. If you choose to go the full pregnancy we can find somewhere to hide you for a little while so that no one finds out." Because if anyone did Izaya would learn it in no time.

The blond nodded. "Yeah... I don't know if I want to keep it or give it up or..." Abort it. Really, it was a tough choice.

"You still have time... how long ago did you uh..." Shinra wasn't sure how to put it.

"When conception was?" He put it bluntly. "Two weeks ago... At least, that's the only time..."

"Two weeks... yeah, you have a while to decide if you want this baby or not or if you'll just give it up for adoption. Think it over for the next few days okay?" He suggested and gave the blonde a pat on the shoulder.

Shizuo nodded before getting up and making his way home. Keep his and Izaya's kid... get rid of it... or put it up for adoption...

It was a tough choice and one Izaya would be not part of. He wouldn't even know unless Shizuo chose to raise the kid himself.

Shizuo sighed when he got home before just plopping down on the couch. One hand rested on his stomach. Could he really kill a kid? No... So either give it up or raise it... But he still had to decide.

He had nine months though to make that choice now that he had decided he didn't want to abort... and that should be enough time... Izaya however felt his presence was too long gone from Ikebukuro the next day and so it was this city he was now roaming... hunting for the blonde man actually to see just how pissed Shizuo was at him for stealing his virginity while they were both intoxicated.

Really though, Shizuo didn't care. He had something much more to worry about. The kid. But... if he told even one person, besides Shinra and Celty, then news would spread fast. Which was why he was at work with Tom. Though, he wasn't really paying attention to anything around him.

Tom noticed Shizuo's distraction first and he worried that his friend was sick. Izaya noticed it second when he practically stood in front of Shizuo and still got no rise from him. "Shizu-chan is being boring..." He decided, frowning a little. Shizuo was supposed to rip something out of the pavement and toss it at him, not ignore him.

When Izaya spoke, Shizuo blinked a few times, like he just noticed that the raven was there, before narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, flea?"

"Well it has been a while since I visited my favourite city you know~" He grinned slyly. His favourite monster too when he thought about it and he must find Shizuo attractive or he never would have slept with him, even drunk.

Now, Shizuo growled before grabbing the stop sign they were standing next to. "Get the hell out of this city!"

Izaya chuckled, "Make me~" He taunted, itching for a good chase today. Then again Shizuo's pregnancy might have other idea's...

Shizuo growled before swinging the sign and running after the raven. At first, he felt fine. Well, as fine as he had been feeling before. Izaya ran, ducking into the first alleyway he found, grinning like an idiot. He really loved being chased like this. Shizuo roared as he ran after. But, after turning the alley and running half way through it, he stopped. He felt horrible... Before he knew it, he leaned against a wall and threw up.

Izaya stopped when that happened. He stared too. Shizuo never got sick so... what? "Shizu-chan?" He asked, almost worried.

Shizuo coughed a few times before spitting, not liking the taste of vomit in his mouth. After, he glared at Izaya, not yet chasing him again. This was his fault, even if Izaya didn't know it.

Izaya's head tilted to one side, something was wrong with Shizuo... definitely wrong. But what was it? Izaya had to find out, it was in his nature... and he definitely had his ways of extorting information out of people who might know... like Shinra. That would be the easiest one to crack.

Shizuo's eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again. Now, he decided that he wasn't going to chase Izaya. At least, not now. So, he turned to go home. He'd have to apologize to his boss later.

Izaya frowned and he went right to Shinra's. He had leverage over the doctor... namely that Shinra desperately wanted Celty's head to stay out of Celty's hands.

The doctor gulped when he saw Izaya. Ah... This could be bad. "Hey Izaya."

"Hey Shinra..." Izaya sat down and looked around, "So has Shizu-chan been here recently?" He got right to the point.

"I am not at liberty to say. Doctor-patient confidential. You know this."

Izaya smirked, "I thought you might say that~" He leaned back comfortably, "But then... I know the current where-abouts of a rather fascinating object... one I think Celty would be _most_ interested in finding... should we ask her~?" Low blow? Definitely, but Izaya never played fair either.

Shinra chewed his bottom lip. "Why do you want to know if Shizuo's been here recently?"

"Well something... interesting just happened. I was enjoying a brisk stroll through Ikebukuro and Shizuo happened to notice me and happened to 'join' me -so to speak- and then wouldn't you know it? He throws up in the middle of our run together~" Of course by 'brisk stroll' and 'run' Izaya meant 'running for his life' and 'chase that could destroy the city'.

Shinra frowned. He should have told Shizuo not to over-exert himself. Oh well. "Just that? He just has a little bug. It'll be over quickly." Not really. But that should satisfy the other.

"A little bug?" Izaya frowned, the disbelief showing all over his face, "Shinra don't bull-shit me, Shizuo never gets sick."

"He rarely gets sick. Not never. Just because it doesn't happen much doesn't mean it doesn't happen at all. Shizuo has gotten sick before."

"Yeah... not in the last decade or so though," Izaya pointed out. Even the blonde's immune system was monstrous...

"Doesn't matter. He's still human and he still can get sick. He did, and that's all it is." He shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Sick with what~?" Izaya asked now, watching him carefully.

"The flu."

"Is Celty around? I have some interesting information for her." Izaya said, not buying the 'flu' for a second. He was too good a liar to not spot when someone else was.

"Celty is out on one of your jobs. And Izaya, it doesn't matter. It's just a bug. A parasite, and Shizuo won't have it for long."

A parasite? That was interesting... his mind began to turn now with this information and he frowned, "A parasite? About... how long is not long?" He asked, frowning, "Will he have to go away for his health?"

"Perhaps. I don't know yet." Because he didn't know if Shizuo wanted an abortion or not.

"I see..." It clicked just like that for Izaya too... Shizuo was... it seemed impossible but Shizuo was not exactly normal either... "Shizuo is pregnant, isn't he?"

"What?" Shinra's eyes widened. Shit. No. Bad. No no no. "Of course not! He's a guy, after all. Heh heh..."

"Shizu-chan isn't a normal human, it is reasonable to assume most standards do not apply to him." Izaya pointed out, frowning, "Pregnant... damn it..." Now Izaya had to go talk to Shizuo...

Shit. Okay. Rule. Never tell Izaya anything relating to Shizuo even, even if it results in bad things happening. "Just go. You found out what you wanted."

Izaya stood and walked out now... and went right to Shizuo's, hoping he was there now.

Lucky for Izaya, but not for Shizuo, the blond was home. He was on his bed, eyes closed. Really, he just wanted to relax.

Izaya knocked quietly, only knowing the address from the morning he'd woken up here. This was going to be an awkward conversation to say the least.

Shizuo glared tiredly at the door before dragging himself to it. Not stopping to see who it was, he opened the door.

Izaya slipped past Shizuo fast so the door wouldn't be shut in his face. "Hello Shizu-chan~, long time no see..."

Shizuo scowled, and narrowed his eyes at the raven. "What the hell are you doing here? And get the hell out!"

Izaya frowned as he stood well inside the apartment instead, "You're pregnant." His tone wasn't accusing... not yet. He just wanted to know Shizuo's plans.

The blond scowled. He was. But why the hell did Izaya know? "Get the hell out. Now."

"Mn... no, you talk... you can't over-exert yourself, right? I just want to know what your plan is..."

"What my plan is?" With the kid, right? He didn't know. He was going to let the child be born, but he really didn't if he was going to keep the kid or not.

"Well, not to point out the obvious but it is technically mine too..." Izaya frowned, he wanted control over this situation but he wasn't sure how to get his way in... Maybe make Shizuo love him? That shouldn't be impossible; Izaya had a whole multitude of people in love with him.

"Yeah? I don't care." His eyes narrowed. He was irritated and ready to lash out. "Just get out."

Izaya sighed softly, "Fine... but... whatever you decide I'll... support that choice okay? I just... want to be involved..." How unlike him to say something like that, but it was true. Not because he loved Shizuo or the baby that was apparently growing inside him but because he needed control.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed a bit more. Fine? He was just leaving and he'd support him? Yeah right. Shizuo didn't buy it at all. But, he was leaving. And for now, that was fine. "Go."

Izaya left though he would be back... he hated kids... he would still be involved if Shizuo kept it because then he could control how it came out.

Once Izaya left, Shizuo sighed and picked up his phone to call Shinra. Because that was the only way Izaya would have know.

Shinra answered, swallowing when he saw who it was, "H-hello?"

"Sssshhiiinnnraaa." He growled that out. "Why the hell does Izaya already know?"

"I didn't tell him! He came over asking why you were sick and I told him it was just a parasite you'd be better in no time and he... figured it out..."

"Why the hell would you tell him anything in the first place?!"

"He... threatened me..." Shinra admitted guiltily, "Look, what's done is done, we can try to keep him away so he doesn't hurt you or anything, if we get you out of town until you know what you want to do then..."

The blond let out an irritated sigh. "He's a stupid flea. And I don't want him to interfere, so sure."

"I'll find someplace for you to stay, out in the country..." Shinra agreed, "It might take a while but... he won't be able to hurt you if he doesn't know where you are."

"And don't tell him this time, got it?" But, he was glad. He didn't want Izaya involved at all. Not when an innocent child was involved, even if it was his too.

Izaya would be trying to prove himself now... if Shizuo kept it he needed Shizuo's approval to be near it, if adoption he could work that in his favour... and if abortion Izaya didn't need to worry about a brat screwing his life up.

Shizuo sighed lightly before just hanging up on the doctor. Now, he made his way back to his room to relax.

Shinra found someplace within a week, but the person renting it to him never showed their face and worked through an intermediary. He told Shizuo the good news though, the place was far away from prying eyes in case Shizuo decided to carry to term and very quiet

Shizuo was glad when Shinra found him the place. "How soon can I head there, Shinra?"

"Right away, the owner hasn't been there in ages apparently, but they said it's all yours for the next year.

"Ah. Alright. That works. I'll pack some stuff and let Tom and Kasuka know. Then we can head out there."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinra agreed... and a few days later they were all settled in. Shinra liked the place though Celty felt a bit lonely too. Celty did want to have a talk with her friend though, she did want to find out how he'd gotten pregnant in the first place and off of whom... and why he didn't want to tell the father of the baby too.

At least, Shinra and Celty both believed that the father didn't know. It was kind of too late for that, but he still didn't want others to know who it was... because of whom it was. He smiled lightly. "Ah... It is quiet and lonely out here... You guys will visit, won't you?"

[Of course!] Celty said and Shinra grinned, "Does that mean you're keeping it? At least... carrying to term?" He was happy about that much.

"Yeah. I don't think I could just kill a kid. Even if I decide not to keep him or her, the child does have a right to live." He smiled lightly.

Shinra beamed at that, pleased Shizuo had chosen this route. [Shizuo... can I talk to you alone for a minute?] Celty asked, still needing to know... at least she was better with secrets then Shinra was...

The blond blinked before nodding. "Uh, sure. Shinra, go for a bit." Without waiting, he pushed the doctor out the front door and then locked it.

Shinra protested loudly but couldn't argue either.

[Shizuo... how did this happen? You're not one to take risks or anything...]

He let out an irritated sigh. But, he guessed that he could trust Celty. "I got drunk. And so was the other guy."

[I see... but, you know who they were?] She just wanted to be sure Shizuo at least didn't get sick from this; there was more to unprotected sex then just pregnancy after all.

"Yeah. Woke up next to them. So I know who it is." He didn't like who it was though.

[...And?] She wouldn't even tell Shinra if Shizuo didn't okay it, and she wasn't just asking to sate her own curiosity... she really was just concerned for her best friends well being.

"You want to know who it is, don't you?" Then... He'd have to tell her. Celty was her friend. "You have to keep it a secret, even from Shinra then."

[I won't tell a soul you don't want me to tell.] She promised.

"It's... The father is Izaya..."

Celty's jaw would have dropped if she had one. [Izaya? Wow... you two must have been really drunk for that to happen...] She would be frowning now too, [He knows he is too, doesn't he?]

"Yeah... Shinra let it slip that I'm pregnant to him. And yeah. We were really drunk. Else you know I would have kicked his ass instead of sleeping with him."

Celty would have nodded had she a head. [I guess we just have to keep him away until you know if you want to raise it or give it up then...] She would do her best.

Shizuo smiled lightly. "Thanks Celty. I still have time to think if I'm keeping the kid or giving it up."

[A whole eight months... I know you'll make the right decision for you and the baby though, we'll be back in a couple of weeks with food and to check up on you, okay?]

The blond nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." It meant a lot to him that they were helping.

[Of course... if you need anything though, call us, okay?] She said before leaving. It would be an hour later that Shizuo would get a surprise visitor... one who had his own plan in mind. Shizuo nodded and waved goodbye to Celty and Shinra. When the hour passed and the visitor came, Shizuo was confused. Who would come?

Opening the door, he scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Izaya shrugged, "Well, I do own the place you know... besides you need someone here with you, more often than every couple of weeks too..." Izaya could figure Shizuo was keeping it at this point... at least up until delivery.

He growled at that. "Let me guess. Shinra and Celty don't know it's your place? And no! Go away!" He didn't want Izaya there. He didn't...

"Shizuo I just want to help alright?! I'm not here to make you miserable or hurt you I just want to help, is that really so hard to believe?!" He snapped. It wasn't entirely true but he was a very good liar.

"Yes, it is." HIs eyes narrowed as he growled the words out. This was Izaya. And no matter what, he wasn't to be trusted. Now, he tried to push the other out of the home.

Izaya ducked under him and darted inside instead, "Give me a chance would you? If you decide to keep it I have rights as the father you know and if... if you don't believe me after five months then I'll go... okay?" Izaya was actually trying to haggle his way into this.

"Two months." Five months was too long. "Or no deal."

"Two it is," Izaya agreed instantly. Two months was better than nothing... and enough time to get Shizuo to trust him he hoped.

Now, Shizuo let out an irritated sigh before closing the door. Two months... He was crazy for agreeing to let Izaya help. But, as long as he didn't bother him too much, it was fine. Not saying anything more to Izaya, he made his way to the bedroom. "You also have to leave when Shinra and Celty visit."

"I can live with that," Izaya agreed. Come dinner time the first thing he did was make a meal... and a good one. He usually got Namie to cook for him because he was lazy, but he was a better cook then she was.

Shizuo didn't say anything when Izaya did, though it was good. However, a good meal wasn't enough to make him trust or like the raven. When he was finished, it was back to the bedroom to change and to head to bed.

Izaya left him alone for the most part, cooked all the meals, got Shizuo anything he wanted and made sure there was a steady supply of mouthwash in case Shizuo had any bouts of morning sickness, but he didn't try talking too much until week two. The first week was so Shizuo could grow accustomed to his presence.

And so the blond wouldn't get annoyed with being bugged by him. Really, it was still strange, but fine too. He just had to wait out the two months, and then Izaya was gone.

Currently, he was on the couch, watching TV. The blond was bored, and this would have to do for now.

Izaya sighed softly before sitting near him this time... slowly but surely they were adjusting to each other's presence and Izaya had done nothing to rile Shizuo up at all since their trial period began.

"You know, if you get any cravings you can tell me..." Izaya said. They didn't speak much yet... that would change this week as Izaya tried to learn more about Shizuo while giving enough information to Shizuo to make him believe he was learning about Izaya in turn.

"I haven't had any cravings. But If I do, then I'll tell you." He sight lightly before closing his eyes.

"Shizu-chan... what foods do you like? I don't want to cook stuff you hate..."

"You've been doing fine." He huffed and turned so he was facing the back of the couch, and not the TV.

Izaya nodded, "Yes, but I might make something you don't like..." He pointed out. He was trying to be nice but he wasn't sure two months would be long enough to win him more time.

"I like sweets." He huffed again before sighing.

Sweets... "Okay..." Note to self, bake a cake... "You know... we should at least make an effort to get to know each other... "

"Then tell me about you." He didn't want Izaya to know about him. At least, not until he knew more about Izaya.

Izaya blinked, "Alright, what would you like to know?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just talk." He sighed. Maybe he was starting to get moody. Because Izaya wasn't even doing anything wrong, and he was already irritated.

Izaya could sense it too... so... maybe try talking about nice things? "I play the violin," He said, something most people didn't know about him, "and dogs are my favourite animal..." most people pegged him for a cat person but Dog's worshipped their owners... cat's reminded him of himself.

"Why do you play the violin?"

Izaya shrugged, "My parents decided I should learn an instrument. So I picked Violin, Mairu plays flute and Kururi plays clarinet"

"Oh." He frowned lightly and closed his eyes again. He didn't know how to play any instruments.

"I also like the colours gold and blue and red and my favourite food is Ootoro," Izaya felt like this was going nowhere but he needed to try.

The blond just nodded. Yeah. Okay. Useless information about Izaya.

That was where they had to start though... Personal stuff would come when they trusted each other a little more. "You can ask questions too you know... I'll be honest..."

"I did ask one that you answered. I haven't thought of more." He sighed then. This was strange. He really didn't like it.

"If you think of anything I'll be honest..." He said, stretching his legs a little. This was awkward for him too but he was thinking of the rewards. Control. Over Shizuo, over their child... that was all he wanted.

"Yeah... Okay." Shizuo sighed again before yawning. Ah, he was tired now.

Izaya could tell... he would press his talking tactic a little more though through the coming week and maybe by the end of this one they would be talking like two normal people.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me while I'm sleeping." He didn't wait for Izaya's reply before making his way to the bedroom and going to sleep.

Izaya sighed softly... he got started on dinner and made some strawberry shortcake for dessert, hoping the other would adjust to him. He didn't know what he would do... though he could use the child too to help his situation if Shizuo got testy about getting to know one another.

Shizuo woke up about an hour later before making his way to the kitchen. "...You made cake?"

Izaya shrugged, "I figured if you liked sweet things cake was probably on the list..." He said.

"Oh." So it was for him. "Thanks."

Izaya wasn't having the cake; he didn't have much of a sweet tooth after all. He cleaned after dinner though he kept Shizuo out of the room if he was using any cleaners.

It seemed as if Izaya really did care about the kid. And really, it made him feel better about Izaya helping. Not much, but it was a start.

Izaya after all was adamant that Shizuo eat healthy and not smoke -he said 'It's bad for the baby'- but he did help when it came to Shizuo wanting to smoke too though he was also getting nicer... said good morning and made things Shizuo liked eating, let Shizuo pick the channel on television though Izaya preferred to read anyways.

Things went by like this until the two months were up. Both knew that the time was up, but Shizuo didn't say anything or force Izaya to leave. Because... He was attached to Izaya. And, he didn't want the other to leave. But, he wasn't going to just say that.

Izaya wouldn't leave either until Shizuo told him too, but they were getting along. He disliked having to leave whenever Shinra or Celty came but he did as he had agreed. Still he wanted to be closer... he wanted Shizuo to want him.

That night, Shizuo shifted a bit. He was... Well, horny. And... Izaya was there, and they had already done it. So... Why not?

He was sitting on the couch, trying to figure out how to let Izaya know. "Uh... You can sit over here with me if you want."

Izaya blinked and then moved nearer to Shizuo, smiling a little, Shizuo's advances were too awkward still though for the informant to figure it out.

Shizuo chewed his bottom lip. He didn't know how to do this. But he didn't want to just bluntly say something.

Izaya tilted his head to one side, "Something wrong Shizu-chan?" He asked. He couldn't refrain from using the nickname, it really was a term of endearment in a way though.

"No... But... Uh..." He really didn't know how to go about this. He really could just ask, but he really didn't want to just be blunt.

"But?" Izaya asked, watching Shizuo more closely now... Shizuo looked like he wanted to ask something.

He fidgeted again instead of saying anything, and stayed silent for a few minutes before standing. "Why don't... You come to bed with me?" His face was red, and it was a bit too early to be heading to bed to sleep.

Izaya blinked catching on fast, "If that's what you want," Izaya agreed, smiling though more gently then he would have preferred.

Shizuo nodded before heading to the bedroom. He was glad that Izaya knew what he was getting onto. It made it less awkward.

Izaya followed though he was nervous about starting this. They were drunk last time, hell he couldn't remember it at all... but he would try to satisfy Shizuo too... it brought him closer to his goal after all.

When he got into the room, Shizuo sat down on the bed and fidgeted a bit. He guessed Izaya would have to start this...

Izaya moved right up to him and kissed him, full on the lips. Might as well if they knew where it was leading. Shizuo's eyes closed and he opened his mouth, though he hesitated for a moment. He was drunk last time, and didn't remember any of it.

Izaya knew what to do at least. He slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth and gently pressed him to the mattress.

And the blond let him, moaning lightly as he did. He was horny, which is why he was letting Izaya do this in the first place, why he had suggested it.

Izaya knew it was likely that... but he would use everything Shizuo gave him too in order to get closer... for now he stripped off Shizuo's shirt with a small grin and nipped at his neck.

"Mm..." Shizuo shifted a bit so that it was easier for Izaya. It felt nice already. And he wanted more.

Izaya stripped Shizuo's pants off next, his hands roaming up the others sides. Aside from the morning sickness Shizuo didn't really seem pregnant, Izaya still wasn't sure he really believed there was a baby in that flat abdomen of his... he kissed the spot anyways, tenderly -and some might say lovingly- before meeting Shizuo's mouth again.

Shizuo moaned lightly before his arms wrapped around Izaya. His mouth opened for Izaya, inviting him.

Izaya used his tongue to taste ever inch of Shizuo's mouth and his hands roamed the others body gently, feeling every muscle and finally his hand moved to grope at Shizuo's growing erection.

"Nng..." His hips rolled lightly in response. This... It was good. But he wanted more than just the roaming hands and groping.

He would get it... next off was Izaya's clothing after all and he sucked on his own fingers while his other hand stroked Shizuo to hardness.

"Mmmm... Izaya... more than this..." His cheeks heated a bit at that, but he didn't take it back.

"Patience Shizu-chan, it'll hurt if I go too fast~" He slid one finger inside of Shizuo now.

"Ah!" He writhed a bit. But, this was nice. It worked for now.

Izaya grinned, thrusting the single finger a few times before he added the second one in him, stretching them apart.

Shizuo writhed about a bit more when the second finger went it. Because, really, it was strange. It was weird. But it felt amazing at the same time.

Izaya grinned as he watched. Shizuo was oddly beautiful like this and the sense of control was overwhelming him now. He liked this... it was good... he felt powerful.

And he was. At least, he was powerful over Shizuo. Maybe even more so than he thought he was...

Shizuo's cheeks heated more as moans escaped him. He really wanted more than the fingers. But Izaya had said that'd it hurt if he hurried, so he had to wait.

A third finger now as he worked to getting Shizuo completely ready. It shouldn't hurt too much now; this wasn't Shizuo's first time any more. The blond's eyes closed as he relaxed. It did feel good. And he couldn't wait for more.

Izaya finished with his fingers soon enough. He figured they didn't need a condom, they were both clean -assuming Shizuo had been with no one except him since the night they had conceived this unborn child on- and he was already pregnant so it wasn't like that was a worry.

Shizuo only had only been with Izaya. Really, there was no one else he liked that way. Because, yes, he was starting to like Izaya... a lot. His legs spread, to make it easier for Izaya.

Izaya slid inside him with a single thrust, gasping a little at how tight Shizuo was... it was a wonderful sensation really.

"Ah!" Shizuo bit his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut. It felt weird and it did sting a bit. But, after a few moments, he relaxed and rolled his hips.

Izaya didn't move until Shizuo gave him that signal and he began to thrust slowly, his eyes locked on Shizuo's face... he was cuter than Izaya had noticed before.

The blond's eyes were shut, and there was a blush on his face, and moans kept leaving him. Obviously, this felt good to him. And, after a moment, his arms wrapped around Izaya, wanting to keep him close.

It startled Izaya a little, but he grinned all the same and left a love bite on the others neck. Shizuo's sounds were cute too... intoxicating. His scent was nice too, Izaya had never noticed before but the blonde smelled like strawberries and vanilla and milk... and Izaya liked it.

This continued on until Shizuo felt like he was close. But, he was in too much pleasure to let Izaya know. And everything just felt so amazing. After another minutes two, Shizuo gasped as his hips jerked up, and he released.

Izaya groaned, feeling Shizuo's passage tighten and twitch around his own erection. It was enough to drive him right over the edge with Shizuo and he came hard.

Shizuo gasped again as he felt Izaya release inside of him. It was strange, but nice as well. After, he didn't say anything, but he stayed like he was, eyes closed and a light smile on his face.

Izaya pulled out once he caught his breath and then lay down beside Shizuo, nuzzling up to the blondes warmth.

Shizuo's smile widened a bit. He was happy. He was happy with Izaya like this. Because... Izaya did care. And he stayed. And he was helping. And...

And Shizuo wanted to be with Izaya, forever. "Good night, Izaya."

Izaya smiled and moved his hand into Shizuo's, holding it now. "Good night Shizu-chan~" He murmured happily. He would do whatever it took for control... even pretend to love Shizuo.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed, and finally, it was time for the ultra sound. Shinra would be over with the equipment, so it was less awkward for Shizuo.

"Izaya... if you want... you can stay while Shinra is over..."

Izaya blinked, up until now he was chased out of the house until Shinra and Celty went home so they still had no idea he was there... Izaya grinned though and kissed the blonde he was sitting beside. For the last three months now he was sleeping in Shizuo's bed, sleeping _with_ Shizuo when the blonde wanted him and even snuggling and cuddling him now. Shizuo's stomach was finally getting bigger too, a sight Izaya was enjoying more than he thought he would.

"I will definitely be there~" He did want to get a look at the child he would be raising.

Shizuo smiled. "I'm glad. Though... Shinra will definitely be curious as to why you're here. But, that doesn't matter."

Izaya sighed and nuzzled Shizuo's neck, "Probably... mn, I think he'll figure it out if he finds out I'm here though~" He pointed out, kissing Shizuo's neck affectionately. He didn't love Shizuo... he wanted Shizuo to love him though and for that Shizuo needed to believe Izaya felt something too.

"Yeah. Probably. But I don't mind." He smiled lightly as he closed his eyes.

Shizuo already did love Izaya. Or else, he wouldn't have asked him to stay when Shinra and Celty came over. The blond trusted Izaya, and believed that the raven did love him back.

Boy was he in for a shock if he didn't pick what Izaya wanted... the informant would hang around this time and when Shinra and Celty arrived in the afternoon he found himself actually nervous.

Shizuo was nervous too, but when they arrived, he opened the door to let them in. Izaya was in the living room, which meant they'd see him almost immediately.

They did and Shinra's dropped, Celty's smoke stiffened momentarily as well.

"Hello..." Izaya said, a little awkwardly.

Shizuo didn't say anything for a moment before simply coughing. "Shinra, come on." He didn't explain why Izaya was there. He knew that Celty probably figured it out, seeing as she knew the raven was the father. So she could just explain it to the doctor later.

[So... you two now huh...?] She asked awkwardly though and Izaya followed them to the room the ultrasound would be in.

The blond just nodded. "Yeah. Turns out, he owns this place." He shrugged now, not thinking much of it. "So Shinra, I lay down on the table, right?"

"Yeah... wait you own the-?" Shinra looked shocked and Izaya shrugged before sitting beside Shizuo.

Shizuo chewed his bottom lip before laying down on the table. This was weird. He knew it. Because, he was pregnant and all. But, he didn't care. Celty and Shinra and Izaya were all there to help him through it.

Celty took a seat on the other side of Shizuo, and patted his shoulder in a way to let him know that it'd be fine.

Izaya took Shizuo's hand, hoping it looked like a subconscious move as Shinra spread the gel over Shizuo's abdomen and put the wand over the swell. It was seconds before a greenish image appeared though it was hard to make it out.

Shizuo squinted his eyes at the screen. "I don't see anything."

Celty glanced over at the screen as well, and she couldn't see anything either, though she didn't comment on it.

Shinra pointed out one blob on the screen, "That right there... that's the head," He explained, moving it around so that there was a better view, "And arms... legs... you wanna know the gender?" He asked. Izaya found himself liking this image more than he should too.

Shizuo thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I do." That way, if he did keep the kid, he could pick out some names with Izaya.

Shinra chuckled, "It's a girl~" Izaya found himself grinning from real excitement... a girl, they were having a daughter...

"A girl?" Shizuo smiled too. A daughter... He was going to have a baby girl with Izaya. And now... He kind of wanted to keep the child. It was real. And it was his. And Izaya was here to help.

[If you want to keep her, I'll be willing to help.] Even if Celty wasn't human, she would still be another girl for the little girl to talk to when she was older.

Izaya blinked, "That... might be needed, huh Shizu-chan?" He was still grinning and looking at the screen that showed his baby.

"Let's see if I can get some sound too..." Shinra offered.

"You can hear her when she isn't born yet?"

"Well, her heart beat," He explained and turned the dopplar on. A loud rushing sound came out of the machine and Izaya's eyes widened.

Now, Shizuo had a huge grin on his face. Her heart beat... She was alive. And she was there... And it was wonderful.

Shinra chuckled when he saw how happy the two soon-to-be parents were and turned the machine off. "Well, she looks right on track and like she's perfectly healthy," Shinra announced happily and that made Izaya feel floaty.

"That's great." Shizuo was grinning. She was perfect. And they would raise her together. It'd be amazing.

Celty handed Shizuo a towel so that he could wipe the gel off, which he thanked her for before going ahead to wipe the gel off.

Izaya helped him still grinning from ear to ear.

"So... Izaya's the Dad then huh?" Shinra asked, an amused look on his face.

"Uh, yeah. He is." Shizuo gave Shinra an awkward smile as he stood and handed the towel back to Celty.

"Wow... you two were definitely wasted," He joked and Izaya frowned a little, "Yeah... we were..." He admitted, "But I think I'm glad all the same now..."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah... Me too. Despite how angry I was at first." He grinned now.

Izaya gave Shizuo a small kiss, smiling again now, he had a feeling Shizuo wanted to keep her now... he didn't want to be out of the picture either.

He did. And, he would, unless something happens.

"Hey Shinra, are you and Celty going now? Or are you staying for a bit?"

"Yeah, but I'll leave this stuff here okay?" Shinra said as he stood up.

"Okay. See ya guys when you come over next."

They left and Izaya was in an amazing mood for the rest of the day... he almost couldn't wait for the baby to come now, to see what their daughter looked like, "You wanna pick a name?"

"Sure. Let's pick a name out."

Izaya grinned at that, though it would take a couple of weeks. Izaya wanted the name Shizuka -especially if she looked like Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't know what name he wanted. But, he was excited. Soon, they'd have a baby girl to look after and to raise.

A couple of days passed by smoothly, until one morning, he woke up in a bad mood. He didn't know why. But he was just pissed at everything and everyone. Everyone being Izaya who was the only person he saw.

Izaya tried to make him feel better for a while but he gave up deciding it was safer to leave Shizuo alone. He liked his body in one piece.

And for an hour or two, that was completely fine with Shizuo. But then, he got annoyed that Izaya wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Oi! Why the hell aren't you paying attention to me?!" His voice was angry as he asked the question.

Izaya blinked, "I was under the impression you wanted to be left alone," Izaya said, slowly, becoming wary now.

Shizuo's eye twitched. "That doesn't excuse you from ignoring me." Which meant that yes. He had wanted to be left alone.

"Shizuo can you make up your mind, do you want me to pay attention to you or do you want me to leave you alone, which is it?"

Shizuo growled. He wanted both. He wanted to be left alone, but Izaya wasn't supposed to just ignore him.

So, instead of answering, he lifted up the couch and threw it at Izaya.

Izaya was at least ready for it, but even so he barely got out of the way before the couch went hurtling past and smashed right through the back door.

Shizuo growled as he whirled around to face Izaya. Obviously, he was still pissed the hell off. And, not waiting, he ran after Izaya. Why the hell did he always have to escape?!

Izaya yelped and ran for it, "Shizuo you shouldn't be running damn it!" He said before bouncing out of the new hole in the wall... at least the temperature was coming back up now... and the snow was nearly all gone.

Of course, Shizuo didn't listen. Because he was pissed off. But, he was a bit clumsy and slower than Izaya, so, he did lose sight of the raven. Only when he did, did he return to the home.

It was a few minutes later did he realize something. He had attacked Izaya. He attacked someone he loved. What if it had been their daughter? He couldn't... He couldn't control himself when he was angry. And if she had pissed him off then... Then he would have killed her...

At that, tears pricked his eyes. They couldn't keep her... She wouldn't be safe. She'd be killed.

Izaya made his way back after a half hour, hoping Shizuo was calmer now.

"Shizu-chan?" He called warily, knowing that if Shizuo was still angry he was in danger.

The blond didn't answer Izaya's call. No. currently, he was in their room, curled up under the covers. They couldn't... They couldn't keep their wonderful daughter. It made him cry. He had been looking forward to it. To raising her with Izaya. But it was too dangerous. Because... There wouldn't be someone to save her every time he got pissed off...

Izaya found him and sighed softly, climbing in beside him so he could hold Shizuo close. "Shizu-chan... its okay..." He said gently.

"I-it's not okay. N-not at all." He sniffled some more as he clung to Izaya. He had anger issues. And his strength. He couldn't forget that. He could kill their kid... Didn't Izaya see that?

Izaya stroked Shizuo's hair gently, "I'm okay Shizuo... so... don't be so sad, it'll be alright, okay?" He rubbed the others back now, hoping to calm Shizuo down.

"N-no it won't." he sniffled again and he buried his face in Izaya's shirt. "W-we can't keep her..." That, he muttered softly.

Izaya blinked and looked down at the blonde, worried now, "What do you mean?" He asked now, worried.

"W-we can't keep her. B-because I-I get angry a lot. A-and if I... if I get angry and she's there... I-I might attack her and k-kill her." Saying it allowed caused him to burst into tears again, instead of just sniffling like he had been.

Izaya sighed, "I don't think you would ever hurt her... but... if this is what you think is best then alright..." He agreed to it... but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"T-thank you..." He sniffled again as he clung to Izaya. He was glad that the other understood. He just... He didn't want to risk hurting their kid. He didn't want to endanger her like that.

Izaya didn't think he'd hurt her... But he had nearly killed Kasuka with his strength. The only reason he hadn't killed his brother was because his bones weren't strong enough yet...

Izaya nodded, "Yeah..." He murmured. No. No stranger was going to decide how Izaya's daughter was going to be raised.

Shizuo smiled lightly; completely unaware of what Izaya was thinking. Really, he thought that even though they couldn't raise their daughter, he'd always have the raven. That Izaya would always be with him and could help him through giving up the child. Because, he didn't want to. He didn't want to, but he would. For her safety.

Now, he yawned. Crying for as long as he had tired him out. Not to mention the running after Izaya and throwing the couch.

Izaya sighed softly, "Sleep Shizuo... it's okay..."Izaya said gently. He would keep the act up then... right up until she was born but Izaya was taking her. Shizuo loved him, he knew that... but Izaya didn't love Shizuo.

The blond smiled a bit more before closing his eyes. "Okay..." He yawned again before slowly drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya let his smile vanish once Shizuo was asleep and frowned. He didn't like Shizuo's new plan though he supposed it was better than pretending to love Shizuo all his life. He would have to make arrangements though, of where he would go and get that place all set up... Tokyo was a huge city... he could probably live there all his life with their daughter and never see Shizuo again for as long as he lived.

The rest of the time that Shizuo was pregnant passed by in a blur. The blond was still upset that they were going to give their child up, but with Izaya's support, he was starting to feel better about it. Finally, it came to be time for the c-section, and Shizuo was nervous. Shinra would be over any moment. Celty too. And then...

Then Izaya would have his daughter... though Shizuo still thought they were giving her up. They had yet to speak to an agency or parents, Izaya had at least convinced him that they should wait until the infant arrived, they could see her themselves that way.

Shizuo had agreed to it. After all, it seemed better to have a healthy baby to show them rather than just some ultra sounds.

"When... When do you think Shinra and Celty will get here?" It was obvious that he was nervous. At least, it showed in his voice.

"Soon... ah I bet that's them," Izaya said as he heard a knock on the door. Izaya planned to leave tonight, after Shizuo was asleep. He already had everything in place, a nice apartment complete with a nursery in Tokyo but as far from Ikebukuro as he could manage. Out of some form of guilt he had put an inordinate amount of money into Shizuo's bank account. Not that it would matter once Izaya left, taking their child with him.

Shizuo gulped when there was a knock on the door. Yeah. He was nervous. But, at least he had Izaya. Rather, he thought he had Izaya. Now, he made his way to the door before opening it, letting Shinra and Celty in. "Come on in."

Shinra got Shizuo onto the table, "I guess you'll have her for a few days before anyone comes..." Shinra held out hope that Shizuo would change his mind. Izaya knew he wouldn't though.

"Yeah." Shizuo smiled lightly at Shinra. He and Izaya could care for their daughter for a few days before they had to give her up, never seeing her again. Or seeing her and not knowing that it was their daughter.

Shinra gave him the pain killers now and set up a curtain to keep him from seeing before wiping Shizuo's swollen abdomen with iodine. He cut into Shizuo a few minutes later when the morphine was making its rounds in Shizuo's blood stream.

And Shizuo didn't feel a thing, though Celty watched him just in case.

Izaya swallowed when he watched Shinra cut into Shizuo... and then he pulled out a little grey thing... their baby. He gave her rear end a good smack to get her to wail loudly and then removed everything he needed to and sewed Shizuo back up before cutting the cord.

Shizuo smiled a bit when he heard her wail. Their baby. She was finally born. And he had to give her up. It was tough, but he didn't want to hurt her. This was better for her... And he'd never forget her.

"Shinra... Is she healthy?"

"She looks to be," He said with a grin as he got her weight and measured and then wrapped her up and put her in Izaya's arms so that Izaya could show Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled at that, glad, before glancing over at Izaya. She... The baby looked beautiful. And with Izaya... They were both just so perfect. It made him want to cry that he was giving one of them up.

Izaya grinned though and showed her to Shizuo. "She looks like you" He said. He didn't know what was happening... he wanted to hold her forever all of a sudden... and he would.

"She does." Shizuo smiled up at Izaya before gently reaching out to take her. It'd be one of the only times he could hold his daughter before she was gone forever. And he wanted to remember it.

Izaya let Shizuo hold her... after all Izaya knew Shizuo would never see her again, but Izaya had the rest of his life with their daughter.

"She's beautiful..." But... She'd be gone soon. "I wish... I wish we could watch her grow up, even though we won't be raising her."

"Maybe she'll get curious?" Izaya suggested, "She might want to know where she came from..." He kissed Shizuo's forehead gently.

"Yeah... Maybe. And so when she's older, she can look us up." He smiled lightly and closed his eyes. If only... If only he didn't get angry so much. And he didn't have his strength. Then... Then the two of them could keep her.

Izaya smiled and took her back, "You rest now Shizuo... its okay..." He promised. What a lie though... Shinra would be staying for a while but Celty was going home for tonight.

"Yeah. Okay." He smiled lightly before getting comfy. "See you when I get up." Now, he closed his eyes so that he could drift off.

Shizuo would be asleep until tomorrow... that would be fine. Celty left next and then Shinra eventually went to bed. Izaya took his chance. He finished packing, put the infant girl into a baby carrier and went out to the car he had. He got her safely fastened in... And then he left.

Shizuo woke up early. He was still a bit tired, but he wanted to spend time with his daughter before she was taken away. However, he didn't see her in her spot. "Did Izaya already get up?" Maybe. He had seen how happy he had been when she was born. Smiling lightly, he went to go find the raven and their daughter... Only, they weren't there.

Panicked, Shizuo started to run through the house, looking, and found no trace of them anywhere. Eventually, he looked out to the front yard to see if Izaya's car was still there. He had needed it to get the groceries. And... It was gone...

Shizuo's heart broke. Izaya... he hadn't cared at all... He just wanted their daughter... And once she was born, he took off. He didn't even say good bye. He didn't even want to talk about it. All it was about the kid...

Shizuo collapsed then, so that he was sitting in front of the door, staring at it.

_Maybe he'll come back..._ But, he knew Izaya wouldn't, and tears pricked his eyes.

He didn't have his daughter, or Izaya. They were both gone.

Shinra found him like that and scolded him for walking after surgery... but then he noticed Izaya's car was gone too and he knew what must have happened. He had to call Celty too, Shizuo would be in a lot of pain now...

Emotional pain. Izaya had helped him through the pregnancy, and had made him fall in love with him, only to leave. Izaya was loving and caring and understanding, but only for show. He had understood Shizuo's fear about killing the child and wanting to put it up for adoption so that she could live a better life, just to take her for himself. Everything he had done had just been so he could get their daughter... And Shizuo had thought that Izaya cared. Even Shinra and Celty had. But it was all just one big plan to raise the kid himself, possibly to hurt him as well.

Izaya needed the control, like a drug... but something else possessed him in the next few weeks that he was with his new baby... and he found himself very much in love with her. She was perfect in every way to him and he had to watch himself or he knew he would spoil her rotten.

The following week, and a bit after that, Shizuo was angrier than he had ever been. He had been tricked! His emotions had been played with! And the man who had didn't care one bit like he had pretended to!

The city of Ikebukuro suffered many great losses during that time, and Shizuo's debt rose to be more than it ever had. Though, he used none of the money that Izaya had left him. Because, he was afraid that if he did use it, Izaya would come back and declare that it was just a loan, so that he'd have to pay the other back. And that wouldn't be good for him at all. After his anger had passed, for the most part, Shizuo found himself crying a lot. Usually, when he was home and no one was around. Because, despite everything, he had loved Izaya, and still did. More often than not, he checked his phone for missed texts or calls from the raven, and he started to check his email at least once every two days. He would go through his mail as well, hoping and praying for at least one letting from Izaya and their daughter. But there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

The years passed and five years later Izaya grunted softly in bed as he felt a small body climb into the bed with him.

"Daaaaddy~" A small voice sang out and Izaya smiled like he always did.

"Whaaaaty?" He asked, mimicking her tone playfully.

"Can we go see Mommy yet?" His little girl snuggled in under one of his arms and he sighed softly. He had been telling her for a year now that they would eventually go see her Mommy.

"You know what... sure..." Izaya missed Shizuo. He had thought once that he didn't love Shizuo. That he was just using him... but afterwards, when Shizuka was about a year old he figured out he really had fallen in love with Shizuo.

"Really?! We can go see Mommy?! Today?"

"Maybe not t-"

"Please Daddy, please-oh-please-oh-please~~~?"

"Alright, alright, we'll... go today..." Izaya sighed. He could never say no to his princess when she asked like that... He nuzzled his daughter's soft brown hair and then got up to make her breakfast.

She giggled and grinned, happy. "Yay!" And then she ran after Izaya for breakfast. "Mommy will be happy to see us both~ I know it. And and and I can't wait to see Mommy!" Yes, she was excited about this.

Izaya smiled and made her favourite, strawberry pancakes and strawberry syrup on top before going online. He needed Shizuo's approximate working area and his living address assuming it was different. Izaya worried though... technically he had kidnapped Shizuka as an infant... and he had then abandoned Shizuo, Shizuka's mother. He felt bad but... he didn't regret it either, he loved his daughter more than anything in the whole wide world. She was everything to him...

Still, he knew she deserved to know her mother and Shizuo deserved to see her again... he had deprived Shizuo of those few precious days they would have had together had they gone with his plan... but he hoped Shizuo could forgive him for that when now they might have years.

Shizuo might forgive him, but then again, he might not. Izaya had just run away. He had pretended to care, and then left. He had broken Shizuo's heart, and then hadn't contacted him at all. It would really take a lot.

Plus, Shizuo would just bring up the fact that if he really wanted to raise Shizuka himself, instead of letting some stranger do it, then he could have talked to Shizuo about it. He might have changed his mind, had Izaya even tried to.

Izaya hadn't thought to do it until it was too late though... he found where Shizuo lived and worked mostly and after breakfast he got Shizuka dressed and her coat on before carrying her into Ikebukuro. He dared not wear his usual jacket though.

If he had, it would have been a red flag to Shizuo. He wouldn't have noticed his daughter, and attacked him. Mostly likely, if Izaya had worn his usual jacket, Shizuo would have either injured them, or killed one or both of them.

But, there wasn't a need to worry. Shizuo was walking through the city with Tom, having got his old job back after the pregnancy. Though, he was a bit more withdrawn.

When Izaya spotted him he felt a pang of guilt... he didn't know how to talk to Shizuo now that he had seen him though and he shifted their daughter in his arms.

"Daddy? Did you see Mommy? Which one is Mommy?" She looked around, trying to figure out which person in the area was her mother.

Shizuo and Tom were heading away from them. Shizuo hadn't spotted Izaya or Shizuka, not like he'd know who she was if he just met her on the street though.

"Oh! I have an idea. Let's go wait at Mommy's house for her."

Izaya blinked, "I've told you sweetie, Mommy is a man too..." He smiled, "But... that's a good idea..." He hoped. "We'll go to Mommy's place and wait then..." He started walking.

"Oh yeah. Mommies are just usually girls so I keep saying that." She smiled though when Izaya started to walk in a direction. "Yay! We're going to wait for Mommy at his house. He'll be so happy to see us."

Izaya hoped so... When they got to Shizuo's he was able to pick the lock easily enough, "Now remember sweetie, do not pick locks okay?" She seemed to have a number of Izaya's gifts but she was also a good girl.

Shizuka nodded. "Okay Daddy. Because it's against the law." She smiled before making her way to the couch and plopping down.

Shizuo didn't come home for a few hours. He didn't really think about anything as he unlocked the door and made his way inside. However, after making his way inside, he froze. It was... Izaya and a little girl...

His daughter, right?

Izaya swallowed when he saw Shizuo closer up. He still felt guilty for leaving Shizuo.

"Hey Shizu-chan..." He said awkwardly and their daughter stared wide-eyed at Shizuo.

"Are you Mommy?" She asked.

Was he mommy? This was his daughter... He didn't even know her name... They hadn't thought of one once Shizuo decided to put her up for adoption. Should he be mad? Or happy? Or sad?

Maybe all three.

"..." He didn't answer. He didn't know what to do...

Izaya smiled at her, "Yes Shizuka-chan, this is Mommy~" he couldn't help smiling at her, he always did... she made him feel happy and like he had done at least one thing right in his life. Shizuka blinked and stared wide-eyed at Shizuo, clearly curious but she didn't know if she was allowed to go over and hug Shizuo or not.

Shizuka... Her name was Shizuka, huh?

"...Shizuka is your name?" He was still shocked. Izaya had come back with their daughter... But why?

"Yeah! Daddy says he named me that because it was like your name and he always wanted to remember you!" She grinned, though it made Izaya's cheeks redden.

"As if I would forget..." He muttered.

Izaya didn't want to forget him? But... he didn't care. He just took her and went. And Izaya didn't even care to call or anything. He had just cut contact for five years...

"Shizuka... come here..." For now, he would ignore Izaya.

She hopped of the couch and walked over, grinning up at Shizuo as she did though Izaya got tense and worried. He was terrified of Shizuo taking her now because he knew that if Shizuo wanted to... he could have Izaya thrown in jail.

He wouldn't. He could never throw Izaya in jail. He still loved him, after all.

Shaking just a bit, Shizuo knelt down before wrapping his arms around Shizuka, hugging her. This was his daughter...

She grinned and hugged Shizuo back happily and Izaya smiled again, relaxing for now. He loved Shizuo too and seeing him with their daughter made him feel like the last puzzle piece was now in place.

"Shizuka... How are you?" He wanted to make sure she was alright. And he wanted to make sure that Izaya wasn't spoiling her.

"Um... good?" She said, not sure if he meant today only... Izaya would tell Shizuo everything he wanted to know though soon and there would be plenty of time now for Shizuo to get to know her.

"That's good." He smiled lightly. At least for now.

He sighed lightly before making his to the couch and sitting down. He still didn't know how to react to this all.

Shizuka came back too and Izaya shifted awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to say... He supposed they would talk more freely when Shizuka dozed off for her nap but until then...

Until then, Shizuo would ignore Izaya. He didn't chat with him or even look towards him. Instead, he just spent time with his daughter.

She would occasionally look to Izaya though for approval or permission for something and he always said yes and stayed quiet. After a few hours though she did doze off with her head in Izaya's lap.

Shizuo sighed when she did fall asleep. So now... it was just the two of them. Still, he didn't know what to say to Izaya, so he didn't say anything.

"She's... been begging to see you for a year now..." Izaya finally mumbled.

"Oh? She's been begging you for a year now? So you decided to deny that of both of us for a whole extra year?" His tone was angry and irritated, and, if Izaya had been listening, sad as well. He could have seen his daughter a year earlier... But of course, that didn't happen.

To Shizuo, Izaya never wanted to see him again. He didn't care if Shizuo was upset and heartbroken and angry at him. Because he had already gotten what he wanted. Which was Shizuka.

Izaya frowned, and he was listening too...

"Shizuo... I was too afraid to come back." He admitted. He never admitted fear either, yet there it was. "I'm still scared... but... I couldn't stay away any longer either... let alone keep her away from you..."

"You couldn't stay away longer? Don't bullshit me. If you didn't want to go, you wouldn't have left in the first place." Shizuo was scared... He was scared that Izaya came to show him his daughter, and to make him trust him again, only to leave. And... He didn't want that. He wanted to trust Izaya, he did. It just... He couldn't. Not yet.

"I didn't know I wanted to stay until it was too late Shizuo..." Izaya sighed, stroking his daughter's hair gently as she slept.

"I shouldn't have left... I should have talked to you when she was born, tried to work out a way that we could keep her but... I made a... a _huge_ mistake... and I'm sorry..." Izaya never admitted mistakes and never said he was sorry either.

It made Shizuo hope. It made him wish. Maybe... Maybe Izaya was telling the truth. Maybe... Maybe they could still be together, and raise their daughter.

But others... Tom and Kasuka and Shinra and Celty. They'd call him a fool and say it was a stupid choice, wouldn't they? Because he had left. He had cut all contact from him. Izaya didn't do anything at all to show that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah. You should have. But instead of cutting contact completely, maybe you should have e-mailed me or called or anything. Instead... Instead you chose to stay away." If Izaya had contacted him at all after he left... to try and work things out, maybe he would have welcomed him back with open arms. But not now.

Izaya sighed, "I know... I wanted to call you... you have no idea how many letters and emails I wrote too that I never sent but... I don't expect you to believe me. I realized everything too late... and there is nothing I can do to make that right between us..." Izaya sighed, his expression sad, "But at least I can say I did one thing right in my life now..."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "They could have helped. But you didn't send even one." Even one would make what Izaya was saying believable. But, seeing as he had gotten none of these letters or emails, he had no choice but to believe that Izaya was making it all up.

"I don't expect you to believe me... or trust me... or care about me, ever again... but I want you and Shizuka to meet... you both deserved to know each other and... I wouldn't be a very good father if I kept her away any longer..." He knew it was wrong to take her in the first place but that was beside the point.

Now, Shizuo let out an irritated sigh. "And then what? You'll leave with her again? Or perhaps you'll just leave." He wouldn't be opposed to raising Shizuka, but he was unprepared to.

"No! I made that mistake once already, I... I know how she would be if I left with her and... I could never leave her..."

Shizuo frowned at that. Yeah for her. Not for him. He scoffed. "Whatever."

Izaya knew Shizuo wouldn't believe him if he had said he loved him... so he wouldn't say it yet. Not until he could show him all the drafts of emails, all the unsent letters... he sighed softly now, "Do you... want to see her again or... should we stay away?" He asked softly.

He was asking... "Of course I want to see her again." But nothing about Izaya. He didn't know if he wanted to see Izaya again or not. If Izaya was telling the truth or...

Izaya could send the emails now he supposed... they all had a tag with when he wrote them and edited them and the letters were all dated too... Though he knew Shizuo would probably think he wrote the letters today or something.

"D-do you... want me to tell you? About her I mean?"

"..." Did he? Shizuka was his daughter... And he hadn't even known her name before she and Izaya had shown up... "Yes."

"She's... a lot like you, you know... she loves cake and strawberries but she only gets them as a treat... and... she has your strength too..."

Shizuo froze. She had his strength? But... She didn't have his temper, right? Because... He didn't want her to be a monster... He... He wanted what was best for her...

"It really scared her the first time..." Izaya sighed, "But... she's pretty calm usually... she doesn't even throw temper tantrums and... and she knows right from wrong and... she's really smart too~" He grinned, and his pride in his daughter was definitely showing now.

Though Shizuo just frowned. It was good she didn't have his temper... But he was still upset that she had his strength... And... He wanted to have been there to help her through when she first used it...

Of course had he put her up for adoption no one could have helped her through it... Izaya had managed it somehow, she had really just been scared, and her bones were stronger to start than Shizuo's had been.

"And she loves to draw, she can't stop either... and she's pretty good too... and she's a little angel too, and I'm not saying that just because I'm her father either... she's so kind... to everyone..." Izaya was grinning as he talked but it was a genuine smile, something rare before Shizuka was born.

It was rare even to Shizuo while he had been pregnant. But... Talking about their daughter... It actually depressed Shizuo a bit. How could their daughter make him so happy... but he couldn't? She could without trying... and when he had tried, he couldn't...

"...I see..." So she took mostly after Izaya. She only looked like him and was kind, like he was at heart.

Izaya sighed softly, his smile fading a little, "She keeps reminding me of you though... I wish I hadn't been so short-sighted back then..."

"Well you can't take back the past." Shizuo snapped that one out. He hadn't meant to. He had meant to say that in his normal tone. But, hearing about his daughter and how happy Izaya was with her while he had been alone... It upset him.

Izaya flinched a little at the tone, "No... But... maybe I can try to make the future better... if you'll let me? Ah... but I don't... you probably hate me more than ever now huh? Ahh... I had to figure out I was in love with you too late..."

"..." Shizuo turned away from Izaya. Figure out he was in love with him? So... Izaya loved him... He didn't know whether to believe that or not. Because... Izaya told him that he loved him while he was pregnant... And then had just left.

Did he hate Izaya...? No... He loved the other. He still did. It was why he constantly checked his phone for texts and email for an email. But there hadn't been any. He hated what Izaya did. Use him. Betray him... But he didn't hate Izaya.

And it hurt him to hear that Izaya thought he did...

"I was an idiot Shizuo... I know that now but... can I... can I have another chance? To... do it right this time?" He knew it was a lot to ask and he would understand if Shizuo said no... But he had to ask.

Could he have another chance? Shizuo... He really didn't know... He wanted to give it to Izaya, to say yes or 'fuck it, I forgive you'. But, he also knew that he had to think it through. He had to figure out if it was the best course of action... or to figure out if Izaya was just using him again...

"I... I don't know..." He didn't turn to look back at Izaya. Not yet.

Izaya nodded, "I understand... I understand if you say you never want to see me again too..." He sighed.

"..." No... Shizuo wanted to see Izaya... He wanted to. Sighing, he shook his head. "Just... let me think about it..."

Izaya nodded again, "Ah... did... you want to... walk back with me?" He asked awkwardly.

"..." Shizuo glanced at his daughter, their daughter. "How far of a walk is it?"

"Not... terribly far," He admitted, "We're in Shinjuku... but before that we were in the Aomi district..." Shinjuku was very close to Ikebukuro, Aomi was the other side of the city though in the south.

The blond nodded slowly. "Alright... I'll walk back with you guys."

Izaya waited until Shizuka woke from her nap but he carried her too since she was still drowsy.

And Shizuo was silent as they walked. He didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to say... And it was awkward.

Izaya was too though Shizuka didn't seem to notice. When they got back Shizuka asked if mommy could come in and Izaya said it was fine... if Mommy wanted to... though he was embarrassed as every letter he had written to Shizuo was stacked near the door.

Shizuo sighed before walking in. Yeah, he wanted to. But only because he wanted to spend some more time with Shizuka. Spotting the letters by the door, He grabbed one, before starting to read it.

Izaya got Shizuka over to the couch not noticing, the letter Shizuo was reading now was three years old now.

'Dear Shizuo,

It's been a while huh? Two years now... and I miss you so much. I'm sorry I haven't written before, believe it or not I did try to... I named her Shizuka, after you... I hope that's okay. I wish I had done things differently though, I wish I had stayed but... Let's face it, I'm not the smartest when it comes to emotions and stuff... I wish I had realized how much I love you sooner than this and I wish you were here now with us. Shizuka learned how to tie her shoes yesterday. She's getting pretty good at dressing herself but she still likes me to help her out too, it's really cute. I miss you...' the next part had a line through it like he wasn't sure what to say, ' please write back if you feel the same', followed by 'I really do love you', and then finally 'You will never know how sorry I am' and finally just, 'Love, Izaya.'

Shizuo frowned lightly. Two years now? So... It had been written two years after Izaya left. And... It seemed sincere. Written in pen, but the paper was a bit faded. So Shizuo knew it wasn't new, trying to be old.

Now, he grabbed another letter, one more towards the bottom of the pile.

This one was the first one Izaya had written too... and only two months after he had left. 'Dear Shizu-chan, I bet you're pretty mad at me right now, and I guess I can't fault you for that. I haven't named her yet but I'm thinking of 'Shizuka' after you... I miss you, though I don't think you'll believe me. I am sorry for leaving, but I needed her... I think I always will too. She misses you terribly, she cries a lot too and sometimes I get so tired... but I think it will be worth it too, she's so beautiful! I hope someday you can forgive me for what I've done... but I doubt you will... ' again some lines were crossed out. 'I think I do love you after all... ' and then 'I miss you a lot' and finally 'I'm sorrier than you know' before the letter ended with. 'Sincerely, Izaya.'

Shizuo frowned a bit more. So... Izaya did care. And, he was sorry. But he didn't know... He still didn't know. Izaya had left him, and he hadn't sent the letters... Really, it'd be best if he could talk with someone about this.

Izaya finished getting Shizuka out of her coat and boots though she could manage herself when he noticed Shizuo with the letters. He felt his cheeks heat up a little before he went back, "You... may as well take them, they were meant for you..." He sighed.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah... I will." He had only read two of them, and there were lots more.

Izaya had written so many he had lost count. He would get Shizuo a bag for them. "Mommy! Will you stay for supper?" Shizuka asked now, going over to her mother with wide eyes.

"Dinner?" He paused for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Yeah... Sure."

Shizuka grinned, "Yaay~!" Izaya sighed softly, smiling at her, "What do you want for dinner princess?" He asked, heading into the kitchen. "Umm... I want something chicken!" She decided.

Shizuo smiled lightly. She was cute. But, he still wished that Izaya could have stayed, instead of leaving. Because... He missed out on five years...

Izaya would regret it for the rest of his life too but there was nothing he could do to change it either...

Still smiling lightly, Shizuo made his way to the couch before sitting down. There wasn't anything for him to do until dinner was ready.

Izaya cooked -and Shizuka sort-of helped by getting Izaya some potatoes out of the fridge. Soon dinner was ready and on the table and Shizuka was able to prove Izaya had taught her manners.

The blond sat at the table and smiled lightly, before starting to eat. And it was delicious.

Shizuka was talkative over dinner, telling Shizuo all about school and what she did there and her friends, eager to fill her mother in.

Shizuo smiled. She really was good. And she was happy. Izaya wasn't treating her badly. And that was good. Overall, dinner was nice.

Izaya clearly loved her too... and he was doing a good job as her father too, meaning he didn't really need to go back to Shizuo. He had wanted to.

And, it made Shizuo smile. Maybe... They really could get back together. After dinner, he stood. "I should head home now."

"Alright..." Izaya agreed though he did get a bag for Shizuo to carry the letters more easily. Shizuka whined though wanting her Mother to stay forever.

Shizuo thanked him, and then told Shizuka that he couldn't stay forever, at least now. After, he hugged her, and headed back towards his apartment.

Shizuka was clearly happy though... she finally met her Mother and she was in a good mood. Izaya was unsettled if anything. Seeing Shizuo again had been unreal and wonderful and frightening. It also confirmed to him that he loved Shizuo... a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo... He didn't know how he felt. He really didn't. Izaya and his daughter were back... But he missed so much. He was happy, and angry, and sad... It was confusing. Sighing, he found himself at the door to his apartment. Really, he wanted to talk to someone about it.

As he arrived home though Celty turned up. She had seen Izaya and Shizuo together earlier.

Shizuo blinked when he saw her. Ah... He could talk with her. That should sort things out. "Hey Celty."

[Hey Shizuo... what's up?] She decided to let Shizuo tell her Izaya was back rather than jump to any conclusions.

"Uh... Well. A lot. Can I talk with you? You can... Come inside if you want." He opened the door to his apartment.

She followed him in quietly and took her helmet off once the door was closed and waited.

"So... Izaya is back... And... so is our daughter..." He decided to start with that. Now, he sat down on the couch and placed the bag of letters next to him.

[I saw... she looked really cute from a distance...] Celty said, though she did wonder about the bag too.

The blond nodded. "Yeah... She is... But... It's Izaya I want to talk to you about..."

[Alright...] She agreed and she'd had a feeling he would need to.

Shizuo was quiet for awhile. "He... he says that he made a mistake... and that he does love me."

Celty would have frowned, not sure she believed it. [Can he prove it?]

"He... There are these..." Now he picked up the bag and handed it to Celty. "Go ahead and look through some. I've only read two so far though."

Celty read a few and she knew their age from the paper. The most recent ones were the most desperate too, the most uncertain in how to communicate and the least cocky. [It is possible he's being honest... I think he might be telling the truth but... I wouldn't just forgive him either...]

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah... I know. I mean... He never sent this. And he said there were emails too." Now, he sighed. "I just don't know... I want to forgive him... I want to be with him... But Izaya did leave for five years..."

[It seems though that he recognizes the damage he did... he does say several times that it's the biggest mistake he's ever made... I think don't forgive him right away but... it may be that you should give him another chance... don't move in with him right away but... you could start dating each other] She suggested.

Shizuo smiled lightly, before nodding. "Yeah... That should work." He was glad he had Celty to talk with about it. "Thanks Celty. You're a great friend."

[Anything you need] She said and gave him a hug. [If you need anything else let me know, okay?] She offered. She knew Shizuo would need someone to talk to while he let Izaya back into his life.

"Not at the moment, but I'll be sure to let you know if I do need anything. Thanks." He smiled.

[Anytime] She said, [I should get going now... some of these letters are pretty cute...] she admitted.

"Well, I'll read some more in a bit. I'd like to see what he wrote."

[Alright. Bye Shizuo!] She said before heading out.

Shizuo nodded, but after she left, he sighed. This would be difficult. Because... He really did just want to be with Izaya. Only, that was stupid. Izaya had to earn it back.

Izaya wanted to earn it back though... he truly loved Shizuo though so he would do his best.

Sighing again, Shizuo headed to bed. When he woke up in the morning, he pulled out his phone. Did Izaya have the same number? Probably not. So, he'd have to wait until he saw the raven to tell him about how he could get Shizuo's trust back.

Izaya came into Ikebukuro after dropping Shizuka off at school for the day though, hoping to find Shizuo. He wasn't sure if Shizuo had the same number either.

He did. Different phone, but same number. After all, if he had changed it, how would Izaya be able to call? Right now, he was walking behind Tom for work.

Izaya appeared soon enough and waved awkwardly at Shizuo and Tom before heading over.

Shizuo frowned lightly before telling Tom to go ahead. After, he walked towards Izaya. "...Hey..."

"Hey... I realized that I didn't have you're number if you changed it... and that you didn't have mine..."

"I haven't changed my number. And... I thought it over..." He paused for a moment. "I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Izaya blinked, "Really?" He asked, happy with that.

"Yeah. Really. I'm going to give you a second chance. But... That doesn't mean I can trust you yet. You have to earn that back. Okay?"

"I understand," He agreed, nodding with a smile, "Ah... I should give you my number..."

Shizuo smiled lightly as he got out his phone. "Yeah. Here. Just put your number in."

Izaya entered in, "There..." He smiled, handing Shizuo's phone back. "Is yours still the same then?"

"Yeah. It is." Because otherwise, he wouldn't have heard from Izaya except by e-mail.

"Call me when you're free... um... we should get to know each other again... properly this time..." He smiled nervously, happy Shizuo was giving him another chance.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Over the dates, then we can talk and stuff. Anyway, I really have to go catch up to Tom now... So see you when I call you."

"Yeah... see you Shizuo," He smiled, letting the blonde head off before wandering Ikebukuro to see what all had changed in his absence.

It was a few days later that Shizuo had the day off. And so, since he had nothing else planned, he called Izaya. Now... He had to wait...

Izaya picked up right away pleased to hear from him. "Hey~" Shizuka was just dropped off as it was Tuesday now.

"Hey Izaya. So... I have the day off today. And I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?"

"Sure~" He grinned, "Yeah I would love too"

"Alright. So then... Where do you want to meet up?"

"Ah... is the park alright for you?" He asked.

"Sure. Ah... What park? And are we meeting up now?"

"South Ikebukuro? And um... It'll take me about twenty minutes to get there..."

"Alright. That's fine. I'll see you then... Bye Izaya."

Izaya was there soon enough and sat down, waiting for Shizuo.

It was a couple minutes after that that Shizuo arrived and sat down next to him. "Hi. Uh... sorry. I was closer to this park, but I still arrived later."

"Ah, no I was just fast..." He smiled though, happy to see the blonde he loved so much, "Did... you want to get lunch?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Where though?"

"Well um... we could go to Russia Sushi..."

"That sounds good. Let's." He stood now, ready to go.

Izaya wanted to take his hand but he knew Shizuo might not like that. "Um... so how have you been?"

"I've been..." He paused for a moment. Psychically, fine. Mentally, he had actually been really depressed. Until Izaya came back. "...Well. You?"

"Ah... I guess it's complicated... like you" He admitted.

"..." Shizuo paused for a moment. "Yeah... I know."

"How about... the last few days then?" He asked, hoping Shizuo had been better since meeting Shizuka.

"In the last few days... I've been better." He smiled lightly. Yeah... Better since seeing Shizuka and Izaya again.

Izaya smiled, "I'm glad..." He admitted.

"Yeah... Hey. We're almost to Russia Sushi now."

Needless to say the date went very well... and the one after and after that... Izaya was making sure Shizuo and Shizuka saw a lot of each other too and he felt himself falling more in love than ever with Shizuo.

And Shizuo found himself falling more and more for Izaya, and caring more for Shizuka by the day. He was even starting to trust Izaya to. Because... He saw no deceit with him,

There was none though... a mere month and a half later though and Izaya had Shizuo for date night -Shizuka was staying the night at a friend's house anyways so it was a good night to stay in.

Shizuo sat down on the couch, a bit bored. Sure, he was at Izaya's, and they were on a date, but they hadn't really done anything.

Izaya was hoping to take it up to the next level... though he had a feeling he would be rejected. Izaya had made a nice dinner, served with a nice wine and now Shizuo was on the couch... he'd managed kisses by now, and so he swallowed his nerves and then moved up from behind Shizuo, kissing the blonde's forehead.

And Shizuo smiled lightly. "Hey Izaya. So what should we do?"

"Hmmn... well... if you r-really wanted to you could... spend the night?" Izaya offered, though he worried he was asking too much.

"Spend the night?" He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about it. "Sure. I don't have work tomorrow. So why not?"

Izaya grinned and kissed Shizuo happily at that.

"Mn... want to do anything in particular then~" Before going to bed that was... maybe watch something and miss half of it because they started making out...

Now, he shrugged. "Dunno. Wanna play a board game or something?"

"Mmn... I was thinking movie, but we can do that..." He agreed.

"How about both then? We can multi-task."

Izaya chuckled at that, "Sure~ More wine or have you had enough?" He had opted for a sweeter one for Shizuo's tastes

"Eh... One more cup. But then I'll have water."

Izaya poured one more cup for each of them and sat down after dragging out an easier game... with Shizuka so young they didn't have anything too hard yet.

"Sorry... Shizuka doesn't like a lot of the more complex games..." She was smart, but not ready for those... and she definitely didn't have the patience yet for something like monopoly.

"No. It's alright. This is fine." Shizuo smiled. "We can all play something harder when she's older."

"Yeah~" Izaya agreed with a grin, he put on a movie as background noise -though he owned mostly Disney at this point.

Shizuo smiled lightly as they started to play. This was nice. Izaya was nice, and Shizuka was too. He was enjoying himself.

Shizuo won the game ad Izaya set his wine glass aside once it was emptied before moving in to kiss the other on the lips.

The blond's eyes closed for a moment before he kissed back. He really did miss Izaya. And this was nice.

Izaya nipped at Shizuo's lower lip, hoping for entry though if it was denied he would apologise profusely.

For a moment, Shizuo didn't do anything. But then, he opened his mouth for Izaya.

Izaya's relief was enormous as he slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth for the first taste he'd had in years.

Shizuo moaned lightly as Izaya did. It was amazing, and he hadn't tasted Izaya in years.

A few moments of this and Izaya's hand slid under Shizuo's shirt. He pulled his lips away though, "Shizu-chan... tell me if you want me to stop... okay?"

"..." Shizuo glanced down. It had only been a month and a half that Izaya had been back and that they had been dating. "I... I don't think we should go farther than how we had just been." At least, not yet.

Izaya swallowed and nodded, "Alright," He smiled, agreeing right away. He wasn't going to pressure Shizuo into anything; he loved him too much for that.

At that, Shizuo smiled. He was glad that Izaya understood. It was just too early for anything. And plus, they would need a condom.

Izaya smiled and pulled Shizuo into him, "Ahh~, tell me we can at least cuddle now~?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course we can." Smiling, he pulled Izaya into his lap to cuddle.

Izaya chuckled... this was a little backwards but Shizuo was taller and larger than Izaya was... so opposite they would be. He nuzzled Shizuo's neck lovingly, smiling.

Shizuo smiled at that before resting his head on Izaya's shoulder. "Izaya... Even though I was mad and angry and upset when you left... I didn't stop loving you."

Izaya blinked, "Really?" He asked, smiling. He was truly happy to hear that.

"Yeah. Really. And that was one reason I didn't change my number."

"I thought... for sure you would have... that you would hate me" He sighed, "So I always chickened out when I tried to call or email you or write..."

"I think... If I actually had your email, I would have emailed you. I went email you several times, only to remember that I only had your number. And when I tried it, I found that it had been changed."

"Not to hide from you... to keep her safe from the clients I dealt with." He sighed, nuzzling the others neck.

"Yeah... I see that now. Then though, I don't know." Shizuo smiled lightly. "But... you're here now. And you brought Shizuka with you. So, it's fine."

"And I promise you... I will never leave you again unless you tell me to..." He meant what he said too.

Shizuo smiled. "And... You mean that?" He wanted to be sure. Because, if Izaya meant it, then...

"I'm through with lying to you... I will only ever tell you the absolute truth Shizuo..." He promised. He was done making mistakes and screwing up..

"Then... If you really mean it... We can..." Now, he was being a bit awkward. But, he meant it.

Izaya blinked, "You sure Shizu-chan?" He asked, not wanting to force him into anything.

"Yeah. I am. Or else, I wouldn't have said anything." He smiled lightly before kissing Izaya's forehead.

Izaya kissed Shizuo again, getting off his lap, "Then... let's go to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah." He stood then, smiling lightly. "Lead the way."

Izaya grinned as he led the way in and pressed Shizuo into the matress when they were there. Izaya had desperately missed this part especially.

He smiled nervously at Izaya. They hadn't done this in five years. It made him a little less confident.

Izaya's hands started to trace Shizuo's sides, relearning every dip and curve of the others body... Shizuo was still beautiful in his mind.

As Izaya did, Shizuo relaxed and his eyes closed. Izaya was still beautiful as well.

Izaya pressed their lips together again and began to remove the blonde's shirt.

Shizuo moaned softly before shifting to help Izaya. This... He missed Izaya. He really did.

Izaya got Shizuo's shirt off and kissed down the others chest to his hemline before getting the belt opened. Now he tugged the others pants down gently.

Again, Shizuo shifted to help the other, before spreading his legs. He was nervous, but only a bit.

Izaya grinned softly, kissing the shaft of Shizuo's erection before running his tongue up to the head of it with a small smirk.

The blond moaned before biting his bottom lip and thrusting his hips up a bit.

Izaya slid his index finger inside the blond as his mouth teased at Shizuo's erection now, his head bobbing slightly as he sucked.

Shizuo continued to moan before shifting. "Nngg... Izaya."

Izaya's second finger went in gently and he stretched the other gently as his fingers thrust slowly inside the other.

And Shizuo moaned again before writhing a bit. "Izayaaaaa..."

Izaya loved hearing his name like that... Shizuo's voice was shaky, it betrayed how good he felt... and Izaya loved knowing it was thanks to him. Finger three slipped it and he pulled his mouth off, watching Shizuo's face now.

His eyes were closed, and his face showed that he really was content. He loved this. "Mmmmmm.'

Finally he was ready and Izaya's fingers slid out. He was so excited he could hardly contain it, though he swallowed it down and moved between the blonde mans legs to press inside him slowly.

"Nnnnggg." Shizuo's eyes squeezed just a bit tighter shut as he moaned and writhed. It felt strange, after not having done this for years.

Izaya held still too because of the time apart. He knew Shizuo needed time to adjust again to his presence there.

He bit his bottom lip, and stayed still for a moment before moving his hips. "It's alright now..."

Izaya began to move, slowly to start, but he soon moved faster, harder.

"Ah!" It was nice for Shizuo... Amazing even. His arms wrapped around the raven, to keep him close. He couldn't... He never wanted to let go of Izaya.

Izaya moved rhythmically soon enough, a good pace as he kissed Shizuo's lips, neck and ears.

The blond's face continued to show one of pure bliss, and he continued to moan as well. It was amazing... "Izaya..." He felt close now.

Izaya was closing in on his release too now, and he moved faster, angling slightly different though he knew he had to try and pull out too.

Finally, Shizuo clenched around Izaya's member as he came, moaning as he did. "Iiiiiiiizzzaaayaaaa..." He said it in pure delight.

Izaya's mind went blank in the sudden heat of his own release and he came inside, pressing deep inside the other as he did instinctively.

Shizuo panted now, his eyes still closed. Ah... No condom... So maybe they'd have another child...

Izaya swallowed as he pulled out, "Gomen..." He murmured softly, "I... meant to pull out..." He nuzzled Shizuo's neck lovingly... at last this time they could raise a child together.

Shizuo shook his head lightly. "No... It's alright. And I might not get pregnant." Still, he smiled. If he did, it'd be with Izaya and Shizuka.

Izaya nodded and wrapped his arms around Shizuo, holding the other close. "I love you..." He murmured softly.

"I love you too, Izaya." He smiled lightly as he cuddled close to Izaya.

Izaya sighed happily as he watched his blonde. "You're so beautiful... you now that right?"

Shizuo blushed just a bit at that. "You look amazing too..."

Izaya grinned and kissed Shizuo softly, "I love you... so much..."

Shizuo smiled. "I'm glad. Because I love you so much too..."

Izaya smiled and entwined his fingers with Shizuo's happily, "Do you... wanna move in together?" He asked, hoping this wasn't jumping the gun.

"Yeah... I do... It'd be nice... And best."

Izaya grinned, clearly delighted with the answer and hugged Shizuo tightly. "Shizuka's gonna be thrilled to hear that~" He murmured happily.

Shizuo smiled before nodding. "Yeah. She will. It'll be nice."

Izaya closed his eyes happily now and nuzzled his neck gently.

Shizuo smiled lightly before drifting off, nuzzling up to Izaya.

Izaya sighed as he fell asleep too... this was bliss; beside Shizuo... they would be together for real this time though...


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came, Shizuo didn't want to move. So, instead, he just cuddled closer to Izaya, smiling lightly.

Izaya stayed where he was too... though eventually they got up, showered, dressed and had breakfast.

"Want to pick up Shizuka with me?" He asked, they could tell her what was happening too if they did.

"Yeah. I do wanna pick her up with you. Let's get our shoes and then get her." He smiled lightly.

Izaya grinned and he held Shizuo's hand as they walked, not caring who still stared... only a few did now though.

And Shizuo was glad. "Ah, are you going to tell Shizuka we're all moving in together, or am I?"

"I think we should both tell her... when we get back home okay~?"

"Yeah. Okay." Shizuo smiled as they walked.

They got to her friend's house soon enough and told what a darling little angel she was the whole time too... something Izaya already knew of course.

Shizuo knew it too, but not to as an extent that Izaya knew it, and smiled when he heard it. "Come on Shizuka."

She grinned and got between them so both Mommy and Daddy were holding her hand, something Izaya didn't really mind at all.

And Shizuo smiled lightly at it. This was nice... Spending time with Izaya and their daughter.

Soon enough they were home -hearing every detail of her sleep over too.

It made Shizuo smile. "So cute. But, Shizuka. Now we have some good news."

"Really?" She asked, blinking at them in curiosity.

"Yeah. Something you'll like. Won't she, Izaya?" Shizuo was grinning by now.

Izaya chuckled, "Well... last night Mommy and Daddy decided we should all live together as a family... what do you think~?"

Shizuka's eyes widened before she grinned and jumped up and down. "Yeah yeah yeah! I think it's a great idea!" Clearly, she liked it.

Izaya gave her a hug, happy that she approved... though he knew she would.

Shizuo grinned before lifting Shizuka up. "I'm glad that you're happy about this, Shizuka. I am too. Because now, we really will be a family."

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Ahh! Does this mean I can have a baby brother too?!" She asked excitedly, looking at both her parents hopefully.

"Uhh... well, that's something for Mommy and Daddy to discuss later, okay?"

Shizuo smiled lightly as he set Shizuka down. She might soon... It depended on if he was from last night or not. "Yeah. Me and Izaya will have to talk about it."

"Aww." Shizuka pouted lightly but smiled. "Okay."

"Besides, we can't decide if it's a boy or a girl Shizuka.. It's random so you could easily have a little sister too," he kissed the top of her head happily.

"Oh..." Still, she smiled lightly.

Shizuo chuckled. "We'll just have to wait and see. Remember, me and Izaya have to discuss it."

"Okay~" She hugged her parents and then went to play for a bit. Izaya leaned into Shizuo happily, watching their daughter play.

"I guess we wait to see if I get pregnant again, huh? And if so, then let her know?"

"Yeah... if not though... let's not try right away ne?" He wanted a little time as just their family of three for now.

"Yeah. Alright. Works for me. I'd like us to all live somewhere in Ikebukuro too."

"Me too... we can find a new place but... this one is big enough... even if we do have another..." Izaya said, kissing the side of Shizuo's head.

"I know. I'd just prefer it. Closer to friends and where I work." He smiled though.

"Yeah... True. I guess we can keep this one. Move my things here." Shizuo smiled lightly.

Izaya grinned and nuzzled Shizuo happily, "I'm happy~" He murmured.

Shizuo smiled before nodding. "Yeah... Me too. When should we start moving my stuff here?" And how long until he knew if he was pregnant again or not?

"As soon as you want~" Izaya grinned, "Ah... I guess in two weeks though you can take a test..."

The blond nodded. "Alright. That works. And starting tomorrow, I can move my things."

"Then tomorrow I guess you start living here huh~?" He nuzzled Shizuo again, "I can help too if you want while you're at work and Shizuka's at school..." he offered.

Shizuo smiled before nodding. "Yeah... That'd be great."

"Alright, just leave me your key and I can start packing for you~" He smiled.

Shizuo nodded and grabbed his key before handing it to Izaya. "Here you are. I have an extra, so go ahead and keep it till I'm moved out and stuff. Fully."

"Okay," Izaya agreed and gave Shizuo the spare to this apartment, "Then it's only fair that you have this~"

He smiled a bit more. "Yeah. It is. I'll need it if I'm going to be living here."

Izaya kissed Shizuo happily. Shizuka was also probably the only five year old alive who liked watching her parents kiss, because it meant they were a family.

Shizuo smiled afterward. "Alright. So, what should we all do now?" He wanted it to be something all three of them could do together, because they were a family.

"Hmmn... I dunno... Shizuka-chan~, any suggestions~?"

"Ummm." She thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Let's play a game"

At that, Shizuo chuckled. "That sounds nice, doesn't it, Izaya?"

"Yeah~, which one princess?" Izaya asked and she picked out snakes and ladders. She loved it a lot since Izaya would usually change the rolls so she could beat him.

Shizuo smiled lightly, and chuckled. This was fun. Them all playing together like this... And they were all together..

Izaya as usual changed his rolls so he would land on more snakes and sure enough Shizuka won by a landslide.

Shizuo had just had bad luck when it was his rolls, but had fun never the less. "Ah, you beat us both, Shizuka. You must be good at this game."

Shizuka grinned, "Yeah I never lose against Daddy!" She admitted happily. Izaya smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Oh?" He smiled lightly though. Cute... Izaya always let her win.

Izaya chuckled, "Yeah, she's a skilled snakes and ladders but my rolls are terrible luck ne~?" His eyes were full of love and pride as he looked at their daughter.

Shizuo smiled a bit more. "I guess so." Now, how bout we all watch some TV?"

"Yeah!" Shizuka agreed and Izaya quickly found her favorite program on the television.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks passed and Shizuo was all moved in with them. Izaya got back from the store too with a home pregnancy test and sneakily handed it to Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled and thanked him before slipping to the bathroom. He was nervous. Now, they would see if they were having another kid or not. After a sigh, he took the test, and waited. Three minutes passed and...

"Positive..."

Izaya blinked, "Positive huh?" He was nervous... but excited too. They would do this the right way this time.

"Yeah." Shizuo smiled up nervously at Izaya. Another kid. This time, for them to raise together. Izaya wouldn't be leaving with this one. "Should we tell Shizuka now, or wait a bit?"

"Let's wait a bit," He chuckled, kissing Shizuo with a smile. "And this time we'll do this the right way too..."

"Yeah... Sounds good." He smiled again, less nervously now.

Izaya nuzzled Shizuo gently. "I love you... so much..." He grinned, touching the others cheek.

"You've told me before." Still, Shizuo smiled.

"I know... and I'm going to keep saying it~" Izaya teased lovingly.

The blond chuckled lightly before kissing Izaya. "I'm fine with it. And, I love you too." He really did.

Izaya grinned, "Ahh... Shizuka will like this I suppose..."

"Yeah. She will. Ah, let's get out of the bathroom now though."

Izaya grinned and took Shizuo's hand as they left. They were having another... another beautiful little child...

And this time, they wouldn't be separated. It was great. "Ah... I kinda want to tell Shizuka now..."

Izaya chuckled, "if you really want to," He agreed, "Ah... do you want to escape the city a bit again?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I do. It was nice and relaxing, last time. And I didn't have to worry about strange looks."

"Alright~" Izaya agreed. He still owned the other place though he hadn't been back.

Shizuo smiled. "Thanks Izaya. We can all go out there. A family thing."

"Yeah~" Izaya knew Shizuka would enjoy it though s school would be hard...

Shizuo stretched. "Well, all that's left is to tell Shizuka." He paused then, before raising his voice to call her. "Shizuka, come here."

Shizuka came running out of her room, "Yeah Mommy?"

"Ah... we have something to tell you sweetie~" Izaya said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?"

Shizuo smiled and sat down on the bed. "Well, Shizuka, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

She blinked, "Really?! Yaay!" She hugged Shizuo happily and Izaya grinned.

"Yes, really. But, it will take a couple of months."

"Nine moths more or less... okay sweetie?"

"That's a long time..." She pouted.

"It is. But after, you'll have your younger sibling." Shizuo smiled before ruffling Shizuka's hair.

"Okay~ I guess I can wait~" She agreed.

"We had to wait for you too you know~" Izaya said happily.

"Really?"

Shizuo chuckled at that before nodding. "Yes. Really."

But it's worth the wait~" Izaya said happily, nuzzling her hair.

"It will be!" Shizuka grinned before hugging them both again. "Yay!"

Izaya smiled as he pulled up to the country home, "We're here~" He said, hoping to wake the napping Shizuo and Shizuka.

At that, Shizuo stirred before blinking his eyes open. "Huh? We are?"

"Yeah... you two fell asleep..." Shizuka was still asleep so he would have to carry her into the house... that was fine though.

"Ah..." He yawned before unbuckling. "Let's go in. You getting Shizuka?"

"Yeah," Izaya moved their stuff first into the house and then went back for the sleeping girl. He carried her in after locking the car and put her into a bed in one of the spare rooms.

Shizuo smiled as he sat down on the couch. "She's adorable." And so would their second child.

"Yeah~, mind you with a mother like hers it would be hard not to have such a perfect little girl~"

At that, the blond blushed a bit. It was nice, like this.

Izaya grinned and nuzzled Shizuo's neck, "Ahh~ Shizu-chan you're so cute when you blush~"

That only made Shizuo blush more. "S-shut up Izaya." Still, he wrapped one arm around the raven.

Izaya chuckled... ah Shizuo really was adorable~ He couldn't get enough of it either.

Now, he closed his eyes, smiling softly. This was enjoyable. "Are we homeschooling Shizuka until we head back?"

"Yeah... I can do most of that though, don't worry~"

"I won't. And it's better that you do." He smiled a bit more. "Ah... Still tired."

"Want a nap?" He asked gently, smiling still as he rubbed Shizuo's back.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." He yawned again. Mostly, he was tired because he slept in the car. But also because of the pregnancy.

Izaya smiled, "If there's anything you want in particular for dinner when you wake up let me know okay?"

"Okay." He smiled again before making his way to the room he had last time and curling up to sleep.

Izaya got them unpacked and cleaned while the others napped.

Soon enough, a little before dinner time, Shizuo woke up. "Is Shizuka still sleeping?"

"Not for long..." Izaya said as he went to wake her. She wouldn't sleep at all if he didn't.

The blond chuckled as he took a seat on the couch and waited for the two of them to return.

Shizuka was rubbing her eyes sleepily, "Okay, dinner time, who wants what?"

"Hmm... I want curry. What do you want, Shizuka?"

Shizuka yawned before climbing into Shizuo's lap. "I want pancakes."

"Pancakes are breakfast food sweetie," Izaya pointed out.

"You can have pancakes for lunch and for dinner too, Izaya." Shizuo smiled lightly, defending Shizuka.

"Daddy, mommy says it's alright. So please?"

"We can't have both so pancakes or curry?" Izaya wasn't going to cook a different dish for everyone.

"I want pancakes..."

Shizuo sighed. He was in the mood for curry, but he didn't want to disappoint Shizuka. "Izaya, go ahead and make pancakes."

"You sure?" He asked, though it was probably pancakes... they both had a hard time saying no to Shizuka.

"Yeah. We can have curry tomorrow." It would really suck if he didn't want it then, but oh well.

Izaya chuckled, deciding to ask again tomorrow, "Pancakes it is~"

Shizuo smiled and Shizuka cheered. "Happy, Shizuka?" He could tell she was.

"Yeah! Pancakes are awesome! They're my favourite!" She chirped and Izaya chuckled as he got out what he needed.

Shizuo smiled a bit more before kissing Shizuka's forehead.

She beamed and grinned at him. "Okay, regular, chocolate chip, strawberry, banana or blueberry pancakes?" He asked as he measured dry ingredients out.

Shizuo blinked as Izaya listed off the types of pancakes he could make.

"Strawberry! Daddy, I wanna help!" She hopped off Shizuo's lap and ran to the kitchen, causing Shizuo to chuckle lightly.

"Strawberry it is~" He agreed, getting a stool for her to stand on so she could help out -Though Izaya did all the cutting, not willing to give a paring knife to a five-year old.

Shizuo was glad for that, and made his way to the kitchen to wait for dinner to be done. Both Izaya and Shizuka were cute, cooking together.

Izaya had her help measure some liquids and mix things together and soon there were strawberry pancakes in the pan.

"You two are cute, cooking together." Now, he actually said what he was thinking.

Izaya grinned, "Well of course we are~" He joked, "but Shizuka-chan is so cute she makes everyone around her look cuter too~"

Shizuo chuckled at that before closing his eyes.

Soon they were done too and Izaya dug out the blueberry syrup to go with them since it was better than maple when fruit was in the pancake.

Shizuo smiled as the pancakes were served. "Ah, they look really good."

Izaya chuckled as he served it up and poured milk for Shizuka, "Shizu-chan, you want milk too?"

"Yeah. I do." He smiled lightly before grabbing a few pancakes for himself.

Izaya poured his too then and got himself water.

While Izaya did, Shizuo got Shizuka some pancakes and cut them up for her.

Shizuka dug in happily with a grin, though she minded her manners too.

Shizuo smiled before eating as well. Though he had wanted curry, this was still nice.

The months passed as a blur almost and this time they decided to be surprised when the baby came. Izaya loved how Shizuo's body was changing again and he found himself remarkably aroused by his swelling abdomen. Time alone was harder though... but Shizuka slept like a log which was fortunate.

Soon enough, it was nearly time for the baby to be born. Meaning that it was time for Shinra to head over for the c-section. As with Shizuka, Shizuo was nervous, but less so than last time. This had happened once before, and this time, he wouldn't be left alone.

Izaya acted differently the whole pregnancy too... kinder and more interested in every process... because it wasn't about control now, it was love he felt for Shizuo, for Shizuka and for this new child.

When Shinra arrived Izaya let him in the house happily.

Shizuo smiled and Shizuka waved.

"So Shinra... Now?" He was glad. Now, their second kid would be born. Shizuka would have her sibling too.

"Yeah, it's time; Celty will stay with Shizuka, okay?" He said and Izaya nodded.

Shizuo nodded as well before pushing their daughter towards Celty. "Well, let's go. Same room as when I had Shizuka?"

"Yeah, that would be best," Shinra agreed. Izaya kissed Shizuka on the forehead and they went into the room. Izaya was assisting this time with what Shinra needed and that made him nervous as hell.

Shizuo, though, assured him that it was fine before laying down. "And now we'll know whether we're having another daughter or a son."

Izaya kissed Shizuo lightly before the curtain was set up and he was given morphine to block the pain.

It was something Shizuo was glad for. He didn't exactly want to feel the pain of being cut into for their child being born. Still, now he had to wait.

Shinra cut in and Izaya cut the cord though the whole experience was surreal to him. He wished he could hold the newborn longer but he moved aside and set him down to help Shinra with Shizuo once the infant began to cry.

When Shizuo heard the cry, he smiled. Just like with Shizuka, this child was alright. "Shinra... Izaya... Is it a boy or girl?" He wanted to know.

Izaya grinned and brought the newborn over once Shizuo was sewn up.

"It's a boy~" He said softly, grinning, "and he's perfect~"

At that, Shizuo smiled and held his arms out. "I want to hold him."

Izaya set the infant on Shizuo's chest in his arms gently while Shinra finished up.

Shizuo smiled softly as he gazed at his son. Really, he was adorable. Cute too. "Hi there, little guy..."

The baby was still crying with a healthy set of lungs though Izaya was grinning ear to ear and he loved seeing Shizuo so happy.

"Ssh. Ssh. No need to cry." He held the baby a little closer, trying to soothe his crying.

Eventually the infant hiccupped and settled down before falling sound asleep. "Should I get Shizuka?" Izaya asked softly.

"Yeah... Celty too. She'll want to see him. And Shinra should enjoy her company." Shizuo smiled, though, he was feeling a bit drowsy now.

Izaya got the other two so they could meet the newest member of the family and Izaya was more than proud of his new son too. Shizuka thought he was cute as a button too.

Which only caused Shizuo to smile more. "Here... Izaya, you should take him. I want to rest."

Izaya took him, "You sleep Shizu-chan... we'll be in the living room okay?" He said gently, kissing the blonde gently.

He nodded once before closing his eyes and drifting off.

"Daddy! I wanna hold him. Please?" Shizuka only asked once they had left the room so Shizuo could sleep undisturbed.

"Okay, sit down on the couch okay?" He instructed, "Now you have to support his head because it's too heavy for him right now..."

Shizuka nodded as she sat down on the couch and held her arms out. "Okay. I'll be super careful."

Izaya handed over the infant, though he adjusted her arms too before backing away so that she was holding him properly.

She grinned. "Ah. He's so cute! Daddy, have you and Mommy decided what to name him yet?"

"Not yet, but it'll take a while... we had months to pick your name because we knew you were a girl... and I named you after Mommy because I loved you both so much... but we have no idea what he's going to be called yet."

"Oh... Well he looks like you Daddy. His hair is black like yours... I haven't seen his eyes yet though, cause he's sleeping."

Izaya chuckled at that, "Well, you look like Mommy and he looks like Daddy... I guess it works ne~?"

"Yeah! Oh. Daddy, Daddy. We have to name him after you! Not your name, but something like your name! Because that's how my name is." Shizuka grinned at that.

Izaya chuckled, "Hmm... I think we can just think of his own name... not all kids have to have names like their parents~"

"Really?" She frowned as she looked down at him. "Um... Okay. Daddy? Can me and you think of some names while Mommy is sleeping?"

"Sure... but Mommy gets to pick since Daddy picked your name~" He agreed.

Shizuka nodded at that. "Okay. I'm fine with that. Let's pick out nice names and then Mommy can decide which one!"

Izaya had a few names thought up soon enough.

Shizuka had one. She was still just a kid. "I have one name. And it's Akio." She grinned at that.

"I likke that name~" He said, though Izaya's were 'Hibiya' 'Hachimenroppi' , 'Psyche', and 'Sakuraya'.

Shizuka smiled. "Ah, Daddy, you can take him now. My arms are tired." And now they just had to wait for Shizuo to wake up.

Izaya took the baby back, grinning at him, "Ah... two perfect little ones~" He said happily.

Shizuka giggled and laid down on the couch.

Izaya frowned, "Shizu-chan get your butt in a chair or bed, you shouldn't be walking right after surgery!" He scolded, handing the infant to Celty so he could force Shizuo into a chair.

"Sorry..." Shizuo smiled lightly as he sat down in the chair.

Izaya retrieved the newborn and handed him to Shizuo once he was settled, "There... he looks more like me..." Izaya said clearly happy one of his kids took after him.

"Oh?" Glancing down at his son, he could tell though. The hair was the same, and most likely the eyes. "It's nice."

Izaya chuckled, "Now we have one that looks like each of us..."

"Yeah... But he needs a name still."

"Well... Shizuka and I thought of a few if you want to hear 'em?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Shizuo smiled lightly as he held their son close. He'd pick whichever name he liked best.

"Akio, Hibiya, Psyche, Hachimenroppi and Sakuraya~" He said.

"Hmmm." Shizuo smiled as he thought about it. "I really like Sakuraya..."

"Sakuraya~" Izaya grinned, the name did flow nicely though it was a little feminine... he didn't care.

"Then that's his name!" Shizuka grinned as she climbed into the chair with Shizuo, so she could watch her new brother.

Sakuraya shifted in his blankets and Izaya grinned, kissing Shizuo lightly, "Ahh~, I love you Shizuo~"

Shizuo blushed lightly before smiling. "I love you too, Izaya."


End file.
